Collés pour la Saint Valentin 6ème année
by Melindra
Summary: Draco Hermione Depuis mille ans un sortilège agit à Poudlard le jour de la StValentin. Les heureux élus se retrouvent une main collée à celle de quelqu’un d’autre. Et eux ne trouvent pas ça drôle...UPDATE CHAP 6 ! !
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard mais ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

_Couple : Draco / Hermione, pas de slash !_

**Important : Collés pour la Saint Valentin 6ème année et Collés pour la Saint Valentin 7ème sont deux fics indépendantes l'une de l'autre et peuvent être lues séparément. Elles ne contiennent que quelques renvois. Des événements sont bien entendu identiques, mais j'ai essayé de les mettre en scène différemment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Prologue**

- C'est important, insista Helga.

- C'est idiot, contra Rowena. Et inutile ! Et dangereux...

- Oh ma pauvre Rowena, tu trouves toujours que les histoires d'amour sont ennuyeuses au possible ! », l'interrompit Helga avec un certain amusement.

- Et toi tu ne lis que ça !

- Les élèves vont vivre ici sans doute les années les plus intéressantes de leur vie : ils vont apprendre la sorcellerie, les sorts comme les potions, et...

- Et tu trouves que leur faire vivre une histoire d'amour est nécessaire...

- Non non, pas _une_ histoire d'amour, celle de leur vie !

- Et comment veux-tu arriver à ce résultat abracadabrant ? », se moqua Rowena.

- Le choixpeau ! Comme il connaît chaque élève, il saura mieux que quiconque s'il existe des âmes soeurs parmi eux, dit Helga avec logique.

- Ri-di-cu-le ! », se moqua Rowena. Et je suis sûre que Godric et Salazar seront d'accord avec moi !

- Ils sont d'accord, répondit Helga avec un grand sourire, mais avec moi ! Salazar m'a même suggéré une idée intéressante...

- Venant de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas..., grommela Rowena. Je parie qu'il t'a suggéré d'enfermer les deux élèves qui seraient des âmes soeurs dans la même pièce pendant des jours...

- Oh non, il a été beaucoup plus brillant que ça ! Il m'a conseillé de leur coller les mains, révéla-t-elle ravie. Pour qu'ils puissent assister aux cours...

- ... Quoi ? », s'étrangla Rowena.

- Il a émis l'idée intéressante que seul le fait de tout partager pourrait les forcer à admettre qu'ils sont des âmes soeurs.

Le fait qu'elle semble trouver cette idée géniale avait quelque chose d'inquiétant... Rowena se raccrocha donc à son dernier espoir :

- Et Godric ?

- Il m'a dit que le meilleur moment de l'année serait la Saint-Valentin... Et qu'il fallait prévoir un gâteau au chocolat, un petit mot, etc...

- Ah celui-ci... Toujours un grand romantique ! Doublé d'un éternel gourmand... Et comment les mains se décolleront ? », se résolut à demander Rowena, curieuse

Helga le lui dit.

- Non, je refuse ! », protesta Rowena.

- Tu es en minorité, nous sommes tous les trois d'accord... Je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis quand tu verras le sortilège fonctionner...

Rowena en doutait... pourtant elle finit par changer d'avis, quand Helga se retrouva « collée » à Salazar... Elle en rit pendant des semaines. Sauf que l'année suivante, ce fut son tour avec Godric... et c'était les autres qui riaient !

**Chapitre 1**

Mille ans plus tard, à Poudlard...

Le feu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor achevait de mourir, les braises rougeoyantes noircissant de plus en plus. Tout était calme et serein dans la faible lueur de l'aube. La salle aurait du être vide mais... comme souvent, quelqu'un y dormait, n'ayant pas regagné son dortoir. Incapable de lâcher ses livres même pour le confort de son lit douillet.

Hermione Granger dormait sur ses livres, ses devoirs inachevés, sur la table. Elle avait travaillé si tard qu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée d'avoir trop lu.

Quand… quelque chose frappa à l'une des fenêtres de la Salle. Avec insistance. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se mit à bailler. Son visage taché d'encre gardait la trace des marques des feuilles... Encore somnolente, elle finit par se lever lentement pour ouvrir la fenêtre où quelques chouettes matinales frappaient avec obstination.

Trois chouettes blanches entrèrent aussitôt pour déposer leur paquet. Et repartirent aussi rapidement. Hermione, toujours endormie, s'étira puis avisa le paquet. Il y était écrit en lettres cursives élégantes :

« **_Pour Mademoiselle Hermione Granger_** ».

Une petite carte était jointe. Hermione l'ouvrit, perplexe.

« Vous dont les yeux noisettes me font vibrer,

Vous à l'esprit si vif et au cœur solitaire,

Vous, que je désire et que j'aime depuis si longtemps…

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour… »

C'étaient de mauvais, très mauvais vers. S'ils pouvaient avoir cette appellation. Hermione bailla encore, se demandant ce qu'était cette mauvaise blague. Elle se décida à ouvrir le paquet. Il contenait la moitié d'un cœur en chocolat qui aurait été brisé en son milieu. Et cette moitié, qui semblait délicieuse, avait un côté en zigzag, un peu comme certains bijoux moldus… Hermione se figea tout à coup :

- Non… Oh non non ! », murmura-t-elle enfin réveillée.

Elle se précipita sur son agenda – son outil de travail essentiel. Mais malheureusement, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

- On est le quatorze. Le quatorze février, se dit-elle accablée. Et c'est tombé sur moi cette année. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je dois pouvoir y échapper. Sûrement. Oui…, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer.

Elle fit disparaître le gâteau d'un sortilège. Puis résolue à échapper à l'horreur que lui promettait la petite carte, elle prit toutes ses affaires avant d'aller se changer dans sa chambre.

- Si je ne dis rien, il ne se passera rien… J'en suis certaine. Ce sortilège débile ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça. Et puis je passerais à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure… Il doit y avoir un truc pour échapper à ça. Certainement…

Elle essayait de se convaincre, elle le savait bien. Elle s'était déjà renseignée quand elle avait découvert cet étrange sortilège pendant sa première année. Cette fois, en sixième année, il était largement temps qu'elle s'y penche à fond !

Hermione passa à la bibliothèque avant le petit déjeuner, le temps d'attraper quelques livres avant de foncer prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais quelque chose la ralentit dans son bel élan…

- Salut 'Mione ! T'étais où ? », fit Ron en l'apercevant.

- 'Jour Hermione, fit à son tour Harry avant de bailler. Alors, je parie que tu as étudié toute la nuit... Tu as fini ton devoir de potion ?

Hermione s'arrêta net quand elle vit Harry et Ron s'approcher d'elle. Ron avisa la pile de livres :

- Non, 'Mione, la bibliothèque dès le matin ? », reprocha-t-il. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas sain…

- T'approche pas ! », répliqua aussitôt Hermione d'un ton sec. Et réponds à ma question : est-ce que tu as mangé du chocolat ce matin ? L'un de vous deux ?

- Je sais que c'est la Saint-Valentin, mais quand même ! », protesta Harry. Je ne me goinfre pas autant que Ron !

- Répondez ! », insista Hermione. Vous avez eu un gâteau au chocolat ce matin ?

- 'Mione…

- Ronald Weasley…, commença-t-elle menaçante.

- Non j'ai pas mangé de chocolat et je n'ai pas eu de gâteau ce matin, finit par répondre Ron sans comprendre en quoi c'était important..

- Pareil pour moi, je te jure Hermione, dit Harry sans rien y comprendre lui non plus. Pas de gâteau.

- Vous me le jurez, hein ! », insista Hermione.

Ron lui tira la langue avant de dire :

- Tu vois pas de trace de chocolat !

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Avant de regarder Harry qui soupira avant de faire de même. Elle respira à fond, intensément soulagée.

- Super, je craignais vraiment…

- Quoi ? », s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

- Eh bien, tu te rappelles ce qui se passe à la Saint-Valentin, à Poudlard ? », commença Hermione avec hésitation.

Et une certaine gêne.

- Non je ne vois pas…

Mais Ron la fixait déjà avec incrédulité :

- Non ! 'Mione ne me dit pas que… que… C'est _toi_ cette année ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Un curieux écho retentit du côté de Harry qui venait de comprendre :

- Non c'est _toi_ ?

- … Ben oui, avoua Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Elle serrait nerveusement ses livres.

- Et… tu sais qui _l'autre_ ? », reprit Ron.

- Non, mais au moins ce n'est pas l'un de vous deux, dit-elle très soulagée.

- Je ne sais si on peut considérer ça comme un compliment, souligna Harry très amusé.

- Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ? », insista Ron.

- Non Ron, pas du tout. Et je ne veux pas. Alors… vous allez m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, oui mais pour quoi faire ? », dit aussitôt Harry.

- Je dois _éviter_, éviter absolument, _toute_ la gente masculine de toute la journée ! », demanda Hermione, une note de supplication dans la voix. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas me retrouver **_collée_** à quelqu'un !

- C'est juste la main, 'Mione tu sais, corrigea Ron sur un ton apaisant.

- Oui eh ben, même la main, je veux pas ! Je vais garder les mains dans les poches toute la journée !

- Et tes cours ? Tu vas prendre des notes, hein ! », s'affola Ron.

- Ron…

- Non mais c'est vrai, je ne peux pas arriver à suivre le cours du fantôme, moi !

- Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi ! », le sermonna Harry. T'imagines si elle se retrouve collée à Snape ?

Hermione s'étrangla et manqua de s'étouffer.

- Harry, si tu espères me remonter le moral comme ça…

- Non je te montre le pire. Comme ça quand ça arrivera tu seras contente d'y avoir échappé, expliqua charitablement Harry.

Hermione le regarda se retenant de justesse de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait, surtout aujourd'hui où elle avait vraiment besoin d'eux…

- Harry, finit-elle par dire, sois gentil ne me redis jamais ça où je vais souhaiter très très fort que ça t'arrive l'année prochaine avec Snape…

- Non, 'Mione ! On va te coller toute la journée ! », promit Harry avec affolement.

- Vous me jurez que vous n'avez pas mangé de gâteau au chocolat ce matin ?

- Arrête d'en parler ça me donne faim, tu sais ? », protesta Ron.

Et encadrée par ses deux gardes du corps, Hermione rejoignit la Salle à Manger.

OOOoooOOOooo 

Hermione s'installa en jetant des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. Tout garçon en ce jour maudit devenait l'Ennemi ! Surtout elle détestait l'idée que ce $$$$$ de sortilège choisisse pour elle son petit ami ! Elle était assez grande pour ça.

Elle se servit en silence, toujours encadrée par ses deux amis. Quand soudain, elle entendit ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on sache !

- Non c'est Hermione cette année, révéla Ron à Seamus avant de se faire ses dix tartines du matin.

- Ron ! », s'exclama Hermione, tu ne peux pas te taire ?

- Tu sais, ça va se savoir…, répondit-il avant de mordre dans sa tartine spéciale « Ron ».

Double beurrée, confiture d'abricot et miel. Et un peu de poudre de chocolat par dessus.

- Pas si j'y échappe ! », se jura farouchement Hermione.

- Il me semble que depuis mille ans c'est que se dit chaque victime, releva Harry amusé.

Hermione fit la sourde oreille.

- Et on sait qui est l'autre victime ? », finit par demander Hermione dévorée par la curiosité.

- Non, mais… J'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un de Serpentard, révéla Seamus. Ils ont l'air d'être très agités ce matin.

- Non pas ça, pâlit Hermione. Pas un Serpentard…!

- Ou une, fit charitablement remarquer Dean.

- T'es qu'un pervers, oui ! », fit Seamus. C'est pas parce que c'était arrivé avant que ce sera le cas aujourd'hui ! J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de fantasmer sur deux filles ensemble !

Dean se pencha vers son assiette et rougit.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas Pansy Parkinson ! », murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante le visage caché dans ses mains.

Un silence se fit.

- Ooooh non par Merlin ! », se mit à gémir Hermione.

- On ne sait pas 'Mione, dit enfin Ron. Tout ce que je sais….

Il se pencha :

- … C'est qu'elle a l'air triste. Enfin autant que son expression peut le laisser penser… Ah ? Elle prend un mouchoir… Elle pleure ?

- Draco fait une drôle de tête…, remarqua Harry.

- Tu crois que c'est lui , demanda aussitôt Ron. Non le Prince des Serpentard victime de ce vieux sortilège comme n'importe qui ? », ironisa-t-il.

- Ron tais-toi, je crois que je vais être malade si tu continues, dit Hermione castatrophée.

- De toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas, la rassura Harry. On est là !

Juste histoire qu'elle arrête de pâlir : pour autant qu'il le savait, ce sortilège n'avait jamais échoué. Mais ce n'était guère le moment de le lui rappeler…

- On a quoi ce matin déjà ? », demanda Seamus.

- Pour tout le monde, encore histoire de la magie et puis pour Harry et Hermione, cours de potions.

- Avoue que tu es content d'y échapper, lança Harry avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, comme Neville ! En plus c'est tellement restreint ce cours, je préfère les bases de médicomagie…

Mais déjà la cloche du premier cours sonnait. Hermione, d'ordinaire la première à bondir pour ne pas être en retard, resta obstinément assise. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant de soupirer :

- Bon on sera en retard ce matin, dit Ron.

Avant de réaliser :

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas attendre aussi pour le cours de potion ?

Hermione grimaça :

- Non je… on, enfin si Harry est d'accord, on partira plus tôt pour être en avance, dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

Parce que pour Hermione l'empêcher d'être à l'heure à un cours important, c'était comme empêcher certaines personnes ranger : impossible. Même face à la menace du sortilège de la Saint-Valentin...

OOOoooOOOooo 

Hermione avait gardé les mains dans les poches jusqu'à la salle de cours de Binn. Elle s'était assise dans un coin, en veillant précieusement à ce qu'aucun mâle ne s'approche… Puis elle était sortie avant la fin du cours avec le même luxe de précaution. Harry l'avait suivie. Le professeur Binn, seul fantôme parmi les professeurs, n'avait rien remarqué : il avait poursuivi sa leçon, absorbé par son cours.

Hermione et Harry arrivèrent donc largement en avance dans les cachots.

Ils attendaient en silence dans le couloir froid que la cloche sonne enfin. Hermione était collée dos contre le mur glacé, les mains toujours dans les poches. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit car le couloir froid et lugubre amplifiait chaque son… Elle était nerveuse, très nerveuse. Car elle avait compulsé les livres de la bibliothèque pendant le cours de Binn.

Pour se rendre compte, avec une profonde angoisse, que le sortilège n'avait… jamais… jamais… échoué ! Depuis mille ans… Ou alors les ouvrages n'en avaient pas fait mention en un oubli « discret ». Pire que tout, elle n'avait pas trouvé ni comment éviter ce sortilège (vous pensez bien) ni comment se libérer au cas où elle ne parvienne pas à y échapper. Elle avait eu envie de pleurer quand elle s'en était rendue compte. Il n'y avait pas de solution, sauf peut-être de… de… garder les mains dans les poches pendant toute la journée. Ou de porter des gants… Bon d'accord ça ferait bizarre, mais… C'était une excellente idée !

- Harry attends-moi une seconde, j'ai eu une idée ! », lui dit-elle. Des gants !

- 'Mione, ne me dis pas que tu vas porter tes gants toute la journée ? », fit Harry étonné.

- Je ferai tout pour échapper Harry ! », lança-t-elle avant de courir vers son dortoir.

Oui, des gants ! Elle était sauvée… même si une toute petite voix lui disait que cette idée ne marcherait sûrement pas… Mais elle était prête à tout essayer. Sauf que… arrivée à un tournant du couloir, elle heurta violemment quelqu'un puisqu'elle courrait.

Et là…

Une lueur éclaira le couloir : un gros cœur fait d'étincelles rouges et virevoltantes entoura Hermione et l'inconnu tombés à terre. Un accord de musique très mélodieux retentit avec force. Comme pour célébrer le moment, spécial entre tous.

- Oh bon sang, tu ne peux pas faire attention ! », maugréa l'inconnu.

- Vous m'étouffez ! », protesta Hermione. Vos coudes bon sang ! Ca fait mal , gémit-elle.

Elle était tombée sur le dos, le sol glacé des cachots la paralysant de froid. Et bizarrement, elle avait du entraîner le garçon qu'elle avait heurté. Qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle la clouant par terre. Lui coupant le souffle. Il la collait tellement au sol qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier.

- Relevez-vous ! », ordonna-t-elle.

Elle était persuadé d'être tombé sur un pervers qui profitait de la situation.

Mais le garçon au-dessus d'elle ne bougeait pas : il avait la tête tournée vers sa main droite.

- Oh m…m…m…, jura-t-il. _M_…!

- Malfoy ? », fit Hermione en reconnaissant sa voix avec surprise.

- Oh non non non _NON_ ! _PAS_ la sang-de-bourbe ! », cria-t-il avec horreur.

- Oh la ferme la fouine, relève-toi ! T'es en train de me faire du mal !

- Et tu ne remarques rien Granger ? », lui demanda-t-il avec colère. Tu me déçois !

- A part que tu m'écrases…

Sa voix mourut : elle venait de tendre sa main gauche pour le repousser. Et donc de découvrir que sa main avait fait des siennes pendant qu'elle ne veillait pas dessus. Puisqu'elle tenait fermement la main droite de Draco Malfoy.

Elle se mit à jurer, avec plus de variétés que Malfoy puisqu'elle y ajouta des jurons moldus. Draco l'écouta en essayant de se relever. Il perdit l'équilibre car ils essayaient de se relever chacun de leur côté, en oubliant leurs mains jointes. En essayant à tout prix de s'ignorer l'un l'autre :

- Granger, tu vas te bouger oui !

- La ferme ! Crétin !

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se trouver l'un en face de l'autre.

Leurs mains toujours collées. La main droite de Draco et celle gauche d'Hermione. Mignonnement collées. C'était incroyable, constata Hermione catastrophée, comme c'était plus drôle quand ça arrivait aux autres...

* * *

**Alors... je continue ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard mais ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

_Couple : Draco / Hermione, pas de slash !_

**Important : Collés pour la Saint Valentin 6ème année et Collés pour la Saint Valentin 7ème sont deux fics indépendantes l'une de l'autre et peuvent être lues séparément. Elles ne contiennent que quelques renvois. Des événements sont bien entendu identiques, mais j'ai essayé de les mettre en scène différemment. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Coucou à tous et surtout... MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! J'ai utilisé le système de reply quand c'était possible pour vous répondre et pour les autres réponses allez voir mon LJ. J'y ai posté toutes vos réponses ! J'ai vu que certains avaient mis leur adresse e-mail, mais j'ai pas osé l'utiliser...**

LJ Melindra : www(.)livejournal(.)com(/)users(/)melindra

enlevez les ( )! Je n'ai pas réussi à vous mettre un lien direct...!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se trouver l'un en face de l'autre.

Leurs mains toujours collées. La main droite de Draco et celle gauche d'Hermione. Mignonnement collées. C'était incroyable, constata Hermione catastrophée, comme c'était plus drôle quand ça arrivait aux autres...

- C'est un cauchemar, gémit Hermione.

Elle se mit à tirer sur sa main, essayant vainement de la récupérer. De retrouver sa liberté.

- Arrête ça Granger, t'es en train de m'arracher la main, protesta aussitôt Draco.

Elle lui jeta un sale regard :

- Je m'en fous de ta main, je veux juste récupérer la mienne !

- J'aurais au moins cru que tu te sentirais flattée…

- De quoi ? D'être collée à quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que toi ?

- Arrête ça Granger, on est collés, on est collés. Point. Il faut juste attendre que ça passe ! », rétorqua Draco d'un ton supérieurement méprisant.

Hermione s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as fait des recherches depuis que tu as eu ta carte ce matin , demanda-t-elle connaissant d'ores et déjà la réponse.

- Je connais ce sortilège, il finit par cesser d'agir.

- Oui c'est exact, mais pas tant que les victimes n'ont pas reconnu leurs sentiments respectifs ! », lui asséna-t-elle avec écoeurement.

- Mais non…

- Je l'ai _LU_, alors arrête de me contredire !

- C'est toi qui est une idiote finie, répliqua Draco. Comme n'importe quelle Gryffondor ! Ce sortilège s'arrête tout seul !

- J'ai bien peur Monsieur Malfoy que Miss Granger n'ait raison, fit une voix près d'eux.

Une voix connue et souriante. La seule capable de faire passer un sourire bienveillant en quelques mots.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! », s'exclama Hermione avec un intense soulagement.

Si quelqu'un pouvait bien les sortir de là, c'était bien lui. Il ne la laisserait pas avec cette fouine infecte de Malfoy… Minute… Comment ça, elle avait raison , réalisa-t-elle tout à coup. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle découvrait qu'elle ne voulait _pas_ avoir raison ! Surtout pas !

Draco fit la grimace en voyant arriver ce vieux fou qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer.

- En effet Miss Granger, il n'existe aucun moyen d'échapper au sortilège qui vous unit désormais.

Hermione pâlit un peu :

- Vous… C'est une plaisanterie ! », dit-elle avec espoir. Parce que moi et Malfoy c'est aussi impossible que… que je ne sais pas moi…

- Que la tortue _boueuse_ et le fier faucon… », suggéra charitablement Draco.

- Oui… _Non_ ! », se reprit-elle en comprenant de quoi il venait de la traiter.

Une insulte déguisée, évidemment. Rien de moins surprenant de la part d'un Serpentard. Dumbledore les regardait avec ce qui semblait bien être une profonde indulgence mêlée d'amusement.

- Je crois que vous êtes vraiment fait pour vous entendre, commenta-t-il. Et puis vos recherches vous ont appris Miss Granger que le sortilège ne se trompait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione le supplia du regard avant de dire :

- Pas Malfoy… Il est…

Elle s'interrompit le temps de trouver les pires épithètes possibles.

- Trop bien pour toi, ça c'est certain!", s'exclama Draco. Vous êtes sûr qu'il est impossible de faire autrement? Je dois épouser quelqu'un... d'autre... Par rapport à ma... lignée, expliqua Draco en évitant avec soin les mots «sang pur». Mon père a déjà pris quelques dispositions et..." , mentit-il.

- Je crois que vous feriez bien de prévenir votre père de la situation actuelle, l'interrompit fermement Albus.

Draco fixa Hermione avec une répugnance qu'elle savait ne pas être feinte.

- Pas moi et la S… _Elle_ ! », se rattrapa-t-il à temps.

- Vous n'avez guère le choix ! », rétorqua Albus un peu sèchement.

Il savait très bien, tout comme Hermione, ce que le jeune homme avait voulu dire. Draco essaya alors de récupérer sa main droite. Il examina leurs mains jointes, réellement collées. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Sauf l'amputation… Peut-être arriverait-il à convaincre Granger qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa main gauche. Qu'elle vivrait très bien sans ça, et que ça l'aiderait même à perdre du poids, tiens…

- Bref, reprit Albus, je vais préparer un emploi du temps pour vous deux pour vous permettre de suivre tous vos cours, y compris vos options… Ah et j'aimerais que vous passiez me voir dans la journée, j'aurais d'autre choses à vous dire, mais je m'en voudrais de vous mettre en retard pour votre premier cours... en amoureux. Et je vous rappelle le bal de ce soir !

- Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent ensemble Draco et Hermione.

- Il est hors de question que j'y participe avec _elle_ j'ai une réputation et…

- Je refuse de fréquenter un Serpentard ! C'est une déchéance pour un Gryffondor, dit fermement Hermione.

Albus soupira :

- Ecoutez discutez-en entre vous et venez me voir plus tard. J'aurais quelque chose à vous donner... », fit-il sans en dire plus.

Et il s'écarta avec l'intention de retourner dans son bureau. Là, il pourrait observer comme il le faisait toujours la suite des événements. C'était son moment préféré de l'année scolaire, il devait bien l'avouer.

- Attendez Professeur ! », l'appela Hermione. Dites-nous comment on va faire… Parce qu'il y a sûrement une solution.

- De quoi parlez-vous Miss Granger ?

- Eh bien, pour… ne pas dormir ensemble, avoir de l'intimité… Tout ça, quoi ! », résuma-t-elle désespérée.

- Miss Granger, dit Albus avec un léger sourire. Vous allez _tout_ partager à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Mais ce n'est pas si terrible, vous verrez…

Et cette fois il s'éloigna, laissant la jeune fille pétrifiée derrière lui. Car non, elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ! Elle se tourna avec colère vers Draco.

- Ca t'indiffère tant que ça !

- De quoi ? », fit Draco avec un léger sourire.

Il avait bien compris, mais il trouvait drôle qu'elle doive le lui expliquer.

- Bon sang de n'avoir aucune intimité ! T'imagines non ? Pour se laver et… tout ça !

- Je m'en fiche, déclara-t-il calmement, se passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux blond. De toute façon, poursuivit-il avec un sourire amusé, tu n'as rien que je n'ai déjà vu au moins cent fois ! Bon d'accord, ce sera certainement moins… agréable que ce que j'ai vu mais bon… Tu sais Granger, tu devrais perdre quelques kilos et prendre un peu plus soin de toi !

- QUOI ? Espèce de…

- Je savais bien que tu serais vexée que j'ai raison… », la coupa Draco. Bref je me fiche que tu soies nue devant moi, que tu te laves devant moi, que tu baves pendant ton sommeil, etc… Vraiment, bof et surtout beurk, conclut-il avec flegme.

Hermione en resta sans voix. Une première.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Hermione ! On va être en retard ! », l'interpella alors Harry en venant vers elle.

Il s'arrêta en les regardant, ses yeux aussitôt fixés sur leurs mains jointes :

- Non, _Malfoy_ ? Toi et…. _Malfoy _? Vous êtes le couple de la Saint-Valentin ?

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire irrépressible et un fou-rire les effleura.

- Redis-le encore une fois Potty et je te garantis que tu ne pourras pas parler avant un long moment !

Harry ne dit rien mais son sourire était explicite. Hermione resta silencieuse, mais la cloche du début du second cours retentit. Elle soupira et serra les dents avant de se diriger vers la salle de cours. Draco la bloqua :

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller Granger ?

- En cours ! Je te rappelle que nos ASPICS sont l'année prochaine et portent sur le programme des deux années. Il est hors de question que je prenne du retard parce que je suis collée à un abruti congénital.

Harry observait avec intérêt ce qui s'annonçait être leur première dispute... Draco jeta un regard méprisant à Hermione :

- Un abruti , persifla-t-il. Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as jamais surpassé en potions. Et que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Qui te surpasse dans toutes les autres matières , répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Pur favoritisme gryffondorien... », fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis il faut bien que tu aies quelque chose pour rattraper tout le reste !

CLAC ! La main droite de Hermione venait de s'abattre violemment sur le visage du jeune Serpentard. Draco n'hésita pas et prit sa baguette. Harry qui veillait, jeta rapidement un sort d'expelliarmus pour récupérer la baguette de Draco.

- Je la garde Hermione, je crois que c'est plus prudent.

- RENDS-MOI MA BAGUETTE ! », cria Draco furieux. Elle a _OSE_ me frapper !

- Oh, je vois… C'est donc la raison de votre retard, fit une voix doucereuse que tous connaissait.

Harry frémit en sentant le Professeur Snape dans son dos. Cet homme avait toujours eu ce curieux effet sur lui. Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il savait quand Snape s'approchait, et cela lui avait toujours fait étrange que cet être si froid soit si silencieux. Avec une voix si douce et contenue. Mais qui éveillait quelque chose en lui...

- Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger, reprit Snape avec le même sourire que Harry précédent. Le couple de la Saint-Valentin...

Draco et Hermione le regardaient n'osant rien dire.

- Vous allez devoir démontrer que l'animosité qui existe entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'est... qu'apparente... », ajouta-t-il sur un ton dubitatif.

- Professeur Snape, finit par dire Draco, il y a sûrement un moyen, quelque chose...

- S'il existe je ne le connais pas, avoua Severus. Mais en attendant, cela ne vous dispense nullement des cours ! D'ailleurs j'enlève vingt à Gryffondor pour votre retard Monsieur Potter. Et rendez à Monsieur Malfoy sa baguette.

Snape démontrait une fois de plus son injustice persistante : ne pouvant enlever de point à Hermione, il avait choisi de sanctionner le seul n'ayant vraiment aucune excuse...

Les trois élèves le suivirent en silence jusqu'au cachot. Un silence ébahi les salua : tous les élèves présents, Gryffondor comme Serpentard, contemplaient... le Couple de la Saint-Valentin. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de voir ces deux élèves entre tous se tenir la main : ce geste anodin d'affection entre eux était surréaliste. Car tout dans leur attitude criait leur mépris et leur dégoût réciproque.

- Bien installez-vous, nous n'avons pris que trop de retard ! », lança Severus d'un ton sec.

Harry fit la grimace : il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver seul... Hermione et Draco allèrent s'installer au seul pupitre resté libre au premier rang. Mais avec la nouvelle difficulté d'avoir deux mains collées : Hermione avait voulu passer par la droite et Draco par la gauche. Leurs mains jointes les bloquèrent dans leur élan, et ils heurtèrent dans un bel ensemble le pupitre. Il vacilla répandant une partie des ingrédients par terre. En effet, la potion du jour était longue à faire et Snape avait pour une fois préparé les ingrédients qu'il avait réparti entre chaque pupitre.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à ramasser, lança froidement Snape.

Hermione et Draco se jetèrent un sale regard réciproque avant de s'accroupir pour récupérer les ingrédients égarés par terre. Hermione se pencha un peu vers la droite pour attraper quelques griffes égarées sous le pupitre. Elle tira donc – involontairement ? – Draco en arrière qui tomba sans pouvoir se rattraper. Et se heurta la tête contre un pupitre avec un cri.

Il jeta un chapelet d'injures – enrichies par les dernières que Hermione avait prononcé tout à l'heure, avant de se frotter la tête avec sa main libre. Et de ramener un peu de sang qui tâchait ses cheveux blonds.

- Non tu ne peux pas faire attention espèce d'incapable ! », cria-t-il en se tenant la tête ?

- Pas ma faute si tu n'as aucun équilibre ! », répliqua Hermione. T'es sûr que tu sais voler sur un balai ?

- Et mieux que toi ! Moi au moins je suis attrapeur et...

- Ca suffit ! », choisit d'intervenir Snape. Je vous suggère d'apprendre à vous déplacer ensemble. Et d'aller à l'infirmerie...

- Mais, Monsieur... La potion ? », demanda Hermione, très ennuyée de manquer un cours. Malfoy n'a qu'une écorchure et...

- Une écorchure ? Tu m'as arrachée le cuir chevelu, oui ! », la coupa Draco. Regarde !

- DEHORS, vous deux !

Hermione attrapa ses affaires d'une main avant d'houspiller Draco :

- Alors, l'éclopé, tu te dépêches ?

- La ferme Je-sais-tout ! », maugréa Draco.

Sa tête devenait douloureuse et la blessure s'était mise à le lancer. Il prit ses affaires sans rien ajouter.

Seuls dans le couloir, ils marchèrent en silence un moment, Draco se tenant toujours la tête de sa main libre. Hermione finit par demander, sa gentillesse reprenant le dessus.

- ... Ca va ?

- ...

- D'accord, toujours de mauvaise humeur, comprit-t-elle exaspérée par son manque de coopération.

- Non juste un test pour savoir au bout de combien de temps tu craquerais, grimaça-t-il. J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais vraiment détester : toi c'est l'intimité, mais moi... C'est le silence qui va me manquer. T'es un vrai moulin à paroles !

- Je communique, nuance. Toi tu ne sais qu'insulter et mépriser, le corrigea-t-elle.

- Bla bla bla, ironisa Draco.

- Et tu n'es qu'un gamin immature ! », ajouta Hermione. Non mais franchement c'est _injurieux_ que le sortilège puisse supposer que je sois amoureuse de toi ! J'ai quand même meilleur goût, et tu n'es qu'un gamin !

- Un gamin ? », s'insurgea Draco. Moi, un gamin ? », répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

- Oui tout à fait, un gamin, immature et puéril ! », insista Hermione. Jaloux et mesquin, idiot et incapable de penser par lui-même, commença-t-elle à énumérer.

- Tu veux que je te montre que je ne suis pas un gamin ? », répliqua Draco. Et merci bien j'ai un cerveau !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que tu vas devenir comme ton père, je parie !

Elle n'osa pas en dire plus. Draco lui avait saisi sa main libre et la plaqua contre le mur en l'y poussant.

- Ne redis JAMAIS ça ! », murmura-t-il sur un ton féroce.

- Tiens donc, il semblerait que certaines vérités soient dures à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? », dit froidement Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sans peur.

- Tu ne sais rien et tu te permets de juger !

- La faute à qui si tu t'es toujours comporté comme un imbécile arrogant ? Non non, en parfait Serpentard ? La faute à qui, Malfoy ? », répéta-t-elle durement.

D'un geste, elle récupéra sa main libre, mais Draco la tenait toujours prisonnière, la bloquant de son corps.

- La faute à ces imbéciles de Gryffondor… », répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Vous êtes si prompt à juger ceux qui ne vous ressemblent pas, encore plus pour les condamner. Vous vous croyez si _supérieurs_, que vous n'envisagez même pas que vous puissiez avoir tort… N'est-ce pas cela le comble de l'arrogance, Granger ? », siffla-t-il. Et ensuite… je t'interdis de me mettre dans le même sac que les autres Serpentard !

- Pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour te démarquer d'eux ! », contrecarra Hermione. A moins, _bien sûr_, que le fait que tu sois le plus arrogant d'entre eux, et le plus insultant, et donc le plus idiot, ne soit fait exprès pour ne pas ressembler à tes meilleurs amis… », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Espèce de sale Sang…

Elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre :

- On ne t'a jamais dit que l'insulte était une forme de limitation de l'esprit ? Encore plus quand on utilise toujours la même ?

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement, Draco sans sursauter lui rendit sa liberté :

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ! », s'exclama Pompom furieuse. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes près de l'infirmerie et j'ai des malades qui ont besoin de repos ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs ?

C'était la première fois que Hermione voyait Pompom aussi en colère.

- Alors répondez ! », insista Pompom.

- Hermione m'a blessé, dit Draco. A la tête, ajouta-t-il avec un geste de sa main droite pour indiquer l'endroit de la blessure.

Sauf que évidemment elle entraîna celle d'Hermione en même temps.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, tient à préciser la jeune fille. Cet idiot est tombé tout seul !

- Si tu n'avais pas été si maladroite...

- _SILENCE_ !

Draco et Hermione se tirent coi. Pompom garda le silence un instant avant d'ignorer Draco et de s'adresser à Hermione :

- Ma pauvre petite, vous allez souffrir avec lui. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, lui dit-elle avec gentillesse.

- Eeeh, mais c'est moi qu'elle a blessé ! », protesta Draco.

- Vous deviez le mériter, répondit alors fermement Pompom.

Draco serra les dents et finit par dire :

- Ecoutez soignez-moi et on s'en va.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? », répondit malicieusement Pompom.

- Mais… parce que vous êtes infirmière !

- Et vous, vous n'êtes pas à l'article de la mort ! Le directeur m'a laissé des ordres très stricts : je ne dois soigner l'un de vous que dans ce cas, et dans ce cas seulement ! Alors excusez-moi, mais j'ai des malades, de vrais malades j'entends qui m'attendent et j'ai autre à faire que de soigner ce qui me parait n'être de toute évidence qu'une simple écorchure ! », dit Pompom avant de retourner dans l'infirmerie et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent donc devant une porte close. Draco passa sa main libre sur sa blessure avec un grimace :

- Ca saigne toujours… Et puis je crois… je me demande si je n'ai pas une écharde.

- Pauvre bébé, persifla Hermione, mais sans réelle animosité.

Son esprit était ailleurs : visiblement Dumbledore avait décidé de les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls et avait interdit à tout le monde de leur apporter la moindre aide… Elle était seule avec Malfoy. Elle soupira, avec une soudaine envie de pleurer. Seule avec Malfoy : le pire scénario possible. Malfoy, celui que le sortilège avait considéré comme son âme-sœur. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Il ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse, alors que Ron… Ron aurait été parfait, un peu maladroit, mais sincèrement aimant. Mot que Malfoy ne pouvait évidemment pas connaître. Elle soupira encore.

- Arrête ça Granger, finit par Draco énervé par tous ses soupirs.

Soupirs tristes qui le mettait mal à l'aise : en temps normal, les filles qu'il fréquentait étaient heureuses de sa présence.

- Arrêter quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en redescendant sur terre.

Mais Draco ignora la question et dit plutôt :

- Arrête de te plaindre et redescend sur terre, tu vas me soigner ! Après tout puisque c'est ta faute, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione le regarda et se mit à rire franchement. Draco la fixa sans comprendre.

- D'abord je n'ai rien dit et ensuite tu ne doutes de rien toi ! Non je ne te soignerai pas ! », dit-elle enfin.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, releva Draco. Non ça ne m'étonne pas, répéta-t-il. Je savais que le prétendu grand coeur des Gryffondors était un mensonge, commença-t-il, ironique. Un truc pour épater la galerie.

- Tu as toujours une main de libre, l'interrompit-elle moqueuse, alors débrouille-toi mon cher Malfoy. Prouve-moi que les Serpentards sont les meilleurs…, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Draco se sentit fatigué, tout au fond de lui. Oui bien sûr, ce n'était pas un simple sortilège qui allait tout changer : Gryffondor et Serpentard... D'ailleurs lui-même ne lui avait permis de changer les choses entre eux : il avait continué d'agir comme d'habitude.

- Ce sera facile, répondit-il.

Il la regarda vraiment. Ses cheveux longs désordonnés, ses yeux qui le fixaient comme en défi, son visage gracile... N'importe quelle autre fille lui aurait sauté au cou depuis longtemps. N'importe laquelle se serait déjà réjouie de sa chance. Mais elle... Elle non. Sang-pur et Sang-de-Bourbe : il n'y avait pas plus mal assorti. Parce que si elle avait été de Sang-pur... Il l'aurait dragué depuis longtemps. Il eut un drôle de sourire à cette pensée.

- Quoi Malfoy ? », fit Hermione mal à l'aise sous son examen.

- C'est un calvaire pour toi, non ? », fit-il presque gentiment.

- Ce n'est rien de le dire ! », rétorqua Hermione.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

Mais elle était ce qu'elle était. Alors ses soupirs tristes ou sa douleur à cette situation, peu importait : la haine demeurait voilà tout. Il laissa son masque de tous les jours reprendre le dessus.

- Allons-y alors, dit-il simplement d'une voix froide.

Il se mit à marcher et Hermione ne put que le suivre pour ne pas tomber.

- Mais où ça ?

- Dans ma chambre, dit-il, laconique.

- Mais je ne veux pas !

Hermione essaya de tirer sur sa main pour le stopper, mais en vain bien sûr.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées, je vais juste me soigner, répliqua Draco après un bref regard amusé vers Hermione. Je ne sais pas _exactement_ à quoi tu pensais, mentit-il, mais de toute façon... tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre, insinua-t-il un sourire en coin.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ulcéré par son arrogance, mais ne sut que répondre. Elle dit finalement, trop tard pour être cinglante :

- Trop bien pour toi, oui c'est une certitude !

- Ne te fatigues pas, veux-tu ? Après je te propose un truc que tu devrais adorer !

- Ah oui ? », fit Hermione avec réserve.

- Oh que oui, toi et moi allons fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de nous séparer. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen, malgré ce que Dumbledore nous a dit.

Hermione ne répondit pas, le laissant la guider dans le dédale des cachots. Impossible de dire qu'elle approuvait cette idée et qu'il avait raison. Plutôt mourir !

Et impossible de dire que le masque que portait Draco la déconcertait. Quand il était en colère ou méprisant elle lisait plus facilement en lui. Et lui répondait de même. Mais avec son masque, cette attitude lisse et froide, exact reflet paternel, elle ne voyait rien à faire. A quoi bon insulter ou piquer au vif un tel être ? C'était étrange, jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça avec elle. Depuis le début, cela avait été piques et insultes, mais maintenant… Pourquoi cela la déstabilisait-elle ? Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce Malfoy là, se dit-elle aussitôt. Peut-être avait-il raison : peut-être ne le connaissait-elle pas vraiment. Mais elle ne voulait pas le connaître. Sauf que... avec ce sortilège, peut-être n'avait-elle pas d'autre choix...

**A SUIVRE ?**

**

* * *

Ps : pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui veulent le lien direct pour le chapitre 3 quand éventuellement je le posterais, laissez-moi votre mail ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard mais ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

_Couple : Draco / Hermione, pas de slash !_

**Important : Collés pour la Saint Valentin 6ème année et Collés pour la Saint Valentin 7ème sont deux fics indépendantes l'une de l'autre et peuvent être lues séparément. Elles ne contiennent que quelques renvois. Des événements sont bien entendu identiques, mais j'ai essayé de les mettre en scène différemment. Bonne lecture !**

_Pense-bête de l'auteur_ : Draco a la main droite collée à la main gauche de Hermione.

**Coucou à tous ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais ceux qui sont passés par ma bio le savent bien : je travaille et mes horaires sont très lourds...**

**Mais de toute façon... MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! Sincèrement je ne pensais que vous seriez si nombreux à me suivre... ! Bonne lecture !**

**Pour les lecteurs n'ayant pas de compte ffnet (Lili, HERM, Sakura, Harmony, Lyonne, Lisylys, Lili, Nynousette, Malicia56, Maeva et Mione Mione) vous trouverez les réponses là (je n'ai pas utilisé le mail quand vous ne m'avez rien dit à ce propos...) : http(:)(/)melindra(.)livejournal(.)com(/)11997(.)html**

**J'espère que le système de reply marche !

* * *

**

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE GALOUZ !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Contrainte et forcée, Hermione suivit Draco dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers de Poudlard. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte, sur laquelle était inscrite en lettre d'argent : « Préfets de Serpentard ». Le « S » de Serpentard était en fait un serpent d'argent, qui les fixa de ses yeux d'émeraude froids et inquiétants. Puis reconnaissant Draco, le serpent darda sa langue bifide en demandant :

- Le mot de passsssssse ?

- « Sang-pur », fit Draco.

Hermione corrigea immédiatement ses pensées : Draco Malfoy était _exactement_ comme elle le pensait. Ni plus ni moins. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Que le seul élève qui la dépasse en potion – d'ailleurs certainement par pur favoritisme – ait… comment dire, oui une personnalité réelle au lieu de n'être qu'une pure copie de son père ? Elle ricana donc, alors que la porte docile s'ouvrait.

Draco lui jeta un bref regard interrogateur et elle répondit à sa question muette :

- Quelle originalité, Malfoy, j'en suis _étonnée_…

Draco la fixa de ses yeux gris un instant avant de dire, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

- Crois ce que tu veux, _amour_…

- Pardon ?

- Amour… C'est de circonstance, non ? », ironisa-t-il.

Mais le ton était tranchant comme l'acier. Et le mot amour lui était jeté en pleine figure, telle une insulte acérée.

- Bien sûr, _chéri_… », répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas très originale, répliqua-t-il.

Son air de suffisance amusé agaça Hermione. Elle le suivit dans le petit salon des préfets, décoré de vert et d'argent. La décoration surchargée la mettait mal à l'aise, et ces deux couleurs évoquaient l'atmosphère malsaine d'un marais : le vert des plantes vénéneuses et l'argent de la surface de l'eau... Elle se sentit oppressée et furieuse de l'être.

- Mon doudou d'amour, c'est mieux , jeta-t-elle énervée.

- Non merci je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme tu appelles sûrement Weasley… Au fait, réalisa-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre, il doit être content de ce qui arrive, non ? Un Malfoy lui prenant sa dulcinée ! », dit-il avec cynisme.

- Je n'appartiens à personne !

- Alors il est vraiment idiot, murmura-t-il très bas.

Et de faire un geste brusque de sa main comme pour chasser une idée importune et insensée.

- Quoi ? », demanda Hermione qui était sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

- Il est vraiment idiot, répéta-t-il sèchement et plus fort. M'étonne pas !

Draco se dirigea vers une armoire pour sortir de quoi se soigner, mais Hermione le tira rudement arrière pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Comment ça, Ron est idiot ? Tu crois que tes deux copains sont des prix Nobel peut-être ? Et quel rapport avec moi ?

- Cet idiot aurait du se bouger pour sortir avec toi ! S'il avait agi, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Mais Weasley a toujours la tremblote pour un oui ou pour un non, et je ne parle même pas de ses performances en tant que gardien de Quidditch, lança Draco avec une certaine colère.

- Je ne te permet pas de le juger ! », s'emporta Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais du te battre pour quelque chose, que ça a été difficile, que tu as peut-être échoué !

Draco la regarda avec une certaine condescendance.

- Rarement car je n'ai aucune envie d'échouer dans mes choix. Je les assume, c'est tout. Mais oui, visiblement pour une fois j'ai brillamment échoué... !

- En quoi ? », demanda Hermione curieuse malgré elle.

- A te chasser définitivement de mon espace vital ! », conclut-il avec méchanceté.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, réussit à rétorquer la jeune fille, c'est pareil pour moi !

- Tu veux la vérité ? Tu es comme un insecte dont je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser : toujours présent et agaçant à bourdonner sans cesse, qui me pique et qui me pourrit la vie ! », cria-t-il presque, surpris lui-même de sa violence. La preuve c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est à _toi_ que je suis collé ! Ca aurait pu être n'importe quelle fille, eh bien non ! C'est encore toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione n'aurait pas du être surprise de ce rejet si total... Mais elle en était néanmoins blessée car tout n'était question que de ses origines moldues. Alors elle choisit simplement de dire, avec bon sens :

- M'insulter ou être méchant ne nous aidera en rien.

- Peut-être, grinça Draco, mais moi, ça m'aide à faire face à... _ça_ !

Et il leva leurs deux mains toujours jointes. Ce lien entre eux chaud, vivant et... impossible à rompre. Mais Hermione s'en amusa :

- Incroyable ce que cette situation semble t'horripiler, nota-t-elle avec malice.

- Ce n'est pas la situation..., gronda-t-il.

- J'avais deviné et je n'ai pas fini ! », le coupa Hermione d'un ton plus sec, je pensais que ma présence te serait... indifférente. Au lieu de ça, tu n'as jamais été si ignoble. Tu es sûr que le sortilège se trompe ?

- Quoi, tu voudrais dire que je suis amoureux de toi ? », se moqua-t-il.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de l'impossibilité génétique que tu aies un coeur ? Non simplement que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

Draco rit :

- C'est la meilleure de l'année. Je te déteste !

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit...

- Ne me dis pas que toi non ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Juste un peu flatté au fond de lui.

- Malfoy, je suis sensiblement plus évoluée que toi. Je déteste ta famille qui a fait de toi ce que tu es – pour ton information un Malfoy arrogant – et je te plains d'avoir du suivre ce chemin, expliqua Hermione à son tour condescendante.

- Tu... attends. _Toi_, me plaindre ? _TOI_ ? », s'offusqua le jeune homme.

A partir de là, Hermione laissa tomber, puisque Draco se mit à lui hurler de nouvelles insultes. Quand elle en eut assez, elle laissa platement tomber :

- Tu n'as pas un autre mode de communication autre que me hurler des insanités ?

Draco s'interrompit puis demanda enfin, sur un ton plus calme :

- C'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai horreur de mentir Malfoy.

- Ah...

Un silence se fit, une véritable bénédiction pour Hermione après cet affrontement. Elle en profita pour observer la chambre de Malfoy alors que celui-ci se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'armoire pour se soigner, toujours perplexe. Les mots de Hermione restant en lui.

La chambre était semblable à la sienne quant à la surface et la disposition des meubles. Mais les couleurs étaient encore ce vert infâme et cet argent terne. La fenêtre qui dans sa propre chambre laissait passer les rayons chauds du soleil ici était cachée par des lourds rideaux. Comme si, même en dehors des cachots, tout était fait pour en rappeler l'atmosphère délétère... Les rares meubles d'ébène ornées de fioritures d'argent acheva de convaincre la jeune fille qu'elle n'aimait pas la chambre de Draco : tout ici cédait à l'importance de l'apparence – une chambre de maître - , délaissant ce qui pour elle était essentiel. Le confort et la chaleur.

Elle ne fut pas non plus surprise de constater que Malfoy ne rangeait rien, laissant ce soin aux elfes de maison de Poudlard. Comme en témoignait les draps défaits et son linge sale éparpillé au sol... au sommet duquel trônait une adorable petite culotte en dentelle rose... Hermione détourna le regard, gênée : à moins que Malfoy n'ait des moeurs étranges, cela devait appartenir à l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Sa réputation de séducteur sans scrupules n'était plus à faire... Et elle se trouvait coincée avec lui.

Entre temps, Draco avait sorti quelques potions pour soigner sa blessure toujours douloureuse. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'armoire pour constater le nombre impressionnant de potions, fioles et ingrédients en tous genres.

- Tu es vraiment passionné de potions, murmura-t-elle surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais autant...!

Il haussa les épaules, cherchant une fiole bien précise pour se soigner :

- C'est normal... Dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, tout le monde se blesse à un moment ou à un autre, expliqua-t-il un peu distrait. Et comme Snape n'est pas toujours disponible, j'ai un stock de potions pour les urgences...

- « Tout le monde se blesse » ? », répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

Et avec la sensation un peu étrange d'avoir changé d'univers. Car personne ne se blessait dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors ! Enfin, si on exceptait les fois où les jumeaux Weasley avaient essayé leurs inventions sur un public consentant...

- Les Serpentards aiment bien appliquer leurs connaissances, répondit Draco laconique. En créer de nouvelles aussi... Ah, la voici ! », s'exclama-t-il en prenant un flacon.

Il se retourna vers Hermione :

- Bien, puisque tout est de ta faute et que je ne peux me soigner, c'est à toi de le faire !

Et il lui tendit le flacon. Hermione le regarda sans faire le geste de prendre le flacon. Les yeux gris de Draco s'étrécirent : quand il demandait quelque chose, la moindre des choses était qu'on le fasse...

- Alors ? », insista-t-il.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, débrouille-toi ! Tout ce que je veux bien faire, c'est de regarder si tu as une écharde... mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ôterait ! », répliqua la jeune fille avec une certaine moquerie.

Et la sensation de jouer avec le feu. Ils étaient liés et il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle qu'il ne regretterait tôt ou tard : tout le monde avait besoin de dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

- D'accord...

Il cédait bien vite, s'étonna Hermione.

- J'avais raison : les Gryffondors ne valent pas mieux que les Serpentards quand il s'agit d'aider quelqu'un...

- Je ne vais pas céder à cette tentative grossière de manipulation : ce n'est pas en me disant ça que je vais culpabiliser et te soigner. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis gauchère, fit Hermione sur un ton faussement désolée.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Oh bien, ne viens pas te plaindre si j'arrive à rien et que je renverse de la potion dans les yeux !

- ... tu es vraiment gauchère ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

Draco soupira :

- Bon alors regarde voir au moins si j'ai une écharde... ça tiraille depuis tout à l'heure alors... A moins que ce ne soit trop demander...

Hermione le considéra de ses yeux noisettes.

- Ce sera ma bonne action de la journée. Allez penche-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il hésita, craignant de lui faire confiance, puis s'exécuta n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Hermione souffla pour dégager la blessure des mèches blondes, avant de les écarter doucement de sa main libre... La blessure n'était pas belle et quelques fibre de bois étaient présentes, entraînées par la chute de Draco :

- Tu dois avoir la tête sacrément dure : je pense que tu as essayé d'emmener le bois de la table avec toi quand tu as glissé... ou alors le bois était pourri.

- Je le savais... ! », maugréa-t-il.

D'une main légère, elle lui retira les éclats.

- Tu as quelque chose pour nettoyer la blessure ?

- Je suis étonné que tu aies changé d'avis si rapidement : tu me soignes ? », s'étonna-t-il.

- Je crois bien que je préfère le faire plutôt que tu râles pendant des heures sur cette ridicule égratignure, fit-elle avec bon sens. Donne ta potion !

Sans relever la tête, il lui tendit le petit flacon qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche.

- Fais bien attention de n'en mettre que sur la blessure !

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- C'est une potion spéciale : elle régénère rapidement les tissus pour arrêter tout saignement. Comme elle est un peu dangereuse, l'infirmière ne l'utilise pas... ?

Il s'interrompit alors que la douleur de sa blessure disparaissait mais qu'une longue mèche de ses cheveux se balançait désormais devant sa tête toujours penchée. Cheveux qu'il avait normalement _courts_. D'autres mèches rejoignirent rapidement la première.

- ... elle fait pousser les cheveux ? », s'étonna la jeune fille, amusée.

- Mais _arrête_ ?

- Malfoy, j'ai toujours pensé que tu serais bien mieux avec les cheveux longs... », ironisa-t-elle.

Il s'écarta brutalement et quelques gouttes de la potion tombèrent sur le tapis dont les fibres de laine se mirent à grandir de plusieurs centimètres.

Hermione regarda le nouveau Draco Malfoy qui lui faisait face, furieux. Des mèches souples encadraient son visage aux traits fins et purs. La pâleur de ses cheveux faisaient ressortir l'orage de ses yeux... ainsi que le pli contrarié de ses lèvres.

_Nda – Je ne pense pas que les cheveux mi-longs iraient à l'acteur qui joue Draco, mais je peux vous dire que ça va trèèèèès bien au perso que j'ai en tête. bave_

Sans laisser démonter par la fureur du jeune homme, Hermione ajouta :

- Ne te plains pas : tu es guéri, non ? Et puis... essaye le catogan Malfoy... Parce que j'imagine que tu ne veux pas que j'essaie de te couper les cheveux avec ma main droite, si ?

Draco essayait de convaincre que non il ne devait pas réagir en gamin et lui jeter la première potion qu'il arriverait à attraper. Que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi il ne le voyait pas là tout de suite, mais plus tard – beaucoup plus tard – cela lui apparaîtrait clairement. Sans aucun doute.

- Bien sûr que non, _amour_. Puisque que tu as voulu que j'ai les cheveux plus longs, réussit-il à dire d'un ton doucereux. J'imagine que ça doit te plaire... mais je pense que Weasley serait affreux avec... Mais si tu veux, je peux te laisser un peu de cette potion pour que tu essaies ?

Le sourire moqueur d'Hermione disparut aussitôt.

- Laisse Ron tranquille !

- Très bien, alors parlons du gâteau. Ce matin, quand tu l'as reçu, tu as pensé que ce serait qui ? Weasley ? », questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

Hermione resta silencieuse, pensant avec remords à sa réaction. Quand elle avait été soulagée que ce ne fut ni Ron ni Harry. Oui car elle voulait que Ron lui demande, qu'il vienne à elle. Et non pas qu'il soit forcé par un stupide sortilège. Qu'ils prennent le temps de construire leur relation... Voilà ce dont elle se essayait de persuader pour ne pas culpabiliser.

- Personne, je voulais échapper à ça, avoua-t-elle avec franchise. Et toi ?

- Personne ? », s'étonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas eu d'idées bêtement romantique ?

- Non. Pourquoi toi si ? », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Draco rit presque joyeux :

- Oh non tu me connais mal ! C'est Pansy. Elle est restée près de la fenêtre à guetter la moindre chouette. Ensuite, elle a voulu m'empêcher de manger le gâteau parce qu'elle était persuadée que c'était une condition de réalisation du sort. Elle voulait le manger à ma place.

- Ca n'a rien à voir : je n'ai pas touché au mien pour la même raison, soupira Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ce qui me rappelle que je commence à avoir faim...

- Et la bibliothèque ?

- « Et la bibliothèque » ? », singea-t-il aussitôt. Franchement, dès qu'on parle de livres...

- Je te trouvais moins désagréable quand tu étais blessé.

- Je deviens encore plus désagréable quand j'ai faim, crois-moi.

Hermione se retint de dire que c'était difficilement possible et fit :

- Très bien allons manger...

- Pas dans la Salle à Manger. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous serve ici... », dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Pourquoi donc ? », soupira-t-elle, fatiguée de son arrogance.

Pour toute réponse, il leva leurs deux mains liées.

- Ca te suffit comme raison ? Je n'ai aucune envie de manger en public avec toi à côté !

- Et moi je n'ai aucune envie de passer le reste de mes repas en tête-à-tête avec toi ! Alors crois-moi, si ce midi on mange ici, ce soir...

- Arrête ça : il n'y aura pas de « ce soir » car je te garantis qu'on va trouver un moyen de se libérer !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Mais bien sûr Malfoy. Je te signale que j'ai déjà rapidement cherché ce matin et je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Et tu as regardé dans la Réserve ?

Son sourire narquois l'agaçait au plus haut point :

- D'abord, la Réserve est interdite et ensuite je te rappelle que ce sortilège n'est pas un sort de magie noire !

- Eh bien s'il existe un moyen de magie noire pour l'annuler, je suis preneur ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je le ferais, promit-il.

- Très bien Malfoy, répondit-elle les dents serrées. Et comment fait-on pour accéder à la Réserve ? Il faut une autorisation, non ?

Draco ouvrit rapidement le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un parchemin qu'il ouvrit maladroitement de sa main libre pour le tendre sans un mot à Hermione :

_« Le Professeur Severus Snape autorise l'élève Draco Malfoy à effectuer des recherches dans les livres de la Réserve dans le cadre de ses devoirs de potion »_, lut rapidement la jeune sorcière.

- Alors tu vois ? On peut y aller !

Et il se leva pour sortir de sa chambre. Hermione suivit le mouvement :_« Si seulement, il existait un moyen de lui ôter son stupide sourire supérieur »_, pensa-t-elle sa main libre la démangeant de le lui effacer de façon radicale.

- Très bien, allons-y.

- Je te sens vexée, persifla-t-il.

- La ferme Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle.

Déjà lasse de dire cette phrase car elle devinait qu'elle allait la dire souvent.

- Mais bien sûr _amour_ !

De même qu'elle allait aussi souvent entendre la réponse qui lui faisait le même effet qu'un morceau de craie sur un tableau...

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon des préfets... où la délicieuse odeur d'un repas chaud les attendait. En effet un plateau repas avait déposé et il était clair qu'il était à leur attention. Le gâteau au chocolat en forme de coeur sur lequel était inscrit dans des lettres roses « Draco et Hermione pour toujours » ne laissait aucune place au doute. Il y avait même une rose rouge dans un petit soliflore.

De même, le menu laissait place à une certitude quant au sadisme de son auteur : carottes râpées en entrée puis cailles rôties et petits pois en plat principal.

_Nda – Je m'excuse de mon manque d'imagination car c'est exactement le même menu que dans « collés pour la St Valentin 7ème année », mais je n'ai pas trouvé pire comme plat « classique »._

- Celui qui a fait le choix de ce repas est sadique, laissa froidement tomber Draco en s'asseyant dans un canapé.

_Nda - ... ... ... ... ... ... meuh non. J'aurais pu mettre des escargots, tiens !_

Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à sa droite. Elle demanda alors :

- Et comment fait-on ?

Draco ne répondit pas, prit une fourchette et commença à manger son entrée directement dans le plat.

- J'aurais du me douter... », marmonna la jeune fille avant de l'imiter.

Mais lorsqu'une fois son entrée finie, Draco voulut s'attaquer à la suite, il comprit rapidement, qu'il était hors de question qu'il mange les petits pois un à un. Il chercha en vain une cuillère : apparemment l'auteur de ce repas sadique avait pensé à tout. Il fallait _deux_ mains pour manger un repas pareil !

_Nda – Mais uniquement parce qu'un lecteur m'a fait la remarque sur la fic « collés pour la St valentin 7ème » !_

- Je te propose un marché, dit-il enfin.

Hermione s'arrêta de manger, ravie de constater qu'il n'avait pas tenu longtemps.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Tu m'aides à manger et je fais pareil pour toi.

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir, pourchassant par jeu les petits pois dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Avec une certaine habilité pour une gauchère...

- Alors ? », insista-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu es sûr de vouloir _mon_ aide ? Après tout, tu pourrais demander à Parkinson, non ?

- J'ai faim.

- Oui j'ai entendu ton estomac.

- Je veux dire... je refuse d'aller chercher Pansy dans la salle à manger devant tout le monde... pour lui demander ça !

- Donc tu _préfères_ que ce soit moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Très bien, fit simplement Hermione.

Avant d'essayer de manger sa caille d'une main sans plus lui prêter d'attention.

- D'accord, d'accord... Je veux que ce soit toi ! », céda-t-il plus agacé qu'autre chose.

Hermione le regarda, ses yeux noisettes pétillants de malice :

- « S'il te plait ».

- Tu te fiches de moi, là !

- Non Malfoy. Quand on veut quelque chose... on y met les formes.

- C'est un marché ! », lui rappela-t-il.

- Et alors ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide.

Draco posa sa fourchette avec un mince sourire amusé.

- Dis voir... Ton pantalon... il se ferme par un bouton, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais déjà il poursuivait :

- Tu as déjà essayé de boutonner un vêtement d'une seule main ? Et en plus avec ta main droite ? Parce que... je suppose que tu imagines très bien ce qui se passera si ce bouton n'est pas correctement mis. Mais oui... parce que tu y toucheras forcément durant la journée, précisa-t-il se délectant de sa réaction.

Car en effet, la jeune fille avait pâli, comprenant clairement ce qu'il sous entendait.

- D'accord ! », fit-elle d'une voix moins assurée. D'accord, on passe ce marché : je t'aide et tu m'aides !

- Je savais que tu finirais par penser comme moi... », fit-il avec un grand sourire. Ah et si tu pouvais m'aider à m'attacher les cheveux, j'en ai marre de les avoir devant les yeux.

Hermione soupira alors que Draco transformait la rose en un mince lacet de cuir pour le lui tendre sans un mot. Mais avec toujours ce léger sourire supérieur sur les lèvres... Elle se leva pour se mettre derrière lui : elle réunit les mèches souples dans sa main libre tout en tenant le lacet entre ses dents.

- Tiens-les, marmonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Hermione réussit à nouer le lacet de sa main libre, tout en tenant une extrémité entre les dents. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la main de Draco sans qu'elle y prit garde, concentrée sur sa tâche. Attentive à la réussir du premier coup.

Draco, lui s'en rendit parfaitement compte. Et bien qu'il chassa cette pensée aussitôt, il éprouva un étrange sentiment. Un trouble fugitif du à cette intimité forcée...

Ils finirent donc le repas – refroidi entre temps – Draco les cheveux rassemblés en catogan, et Hermione dans un silence crispé.

De loin, un observateur attentif les aurait pris pour un couple soudé et aimant, se donnant amoureusement la becquée à tour de rôle. Quoi de plus romantique qu'en ce jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Mais quoi aussi de plus risible quand on regardait de plus près ces deux-là, crispés pour réduire le contact ou la moindre forme d'intimité à néant.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini, Hermione se leva d'un bond :

- Bon alors, on va à la bibliothèque ?

- Et le gâteau ? », protesta-t-il.

- Tu veux manger ce truc ?

- Après avoir effacé ton nom, bien sûr, fit-il insultant.

- Comme tu veux, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de se couper une part : il attaqua le dessert à... la fourchette. Sous le regard navré d'Hermione qui soupira.

- Quoi ? » fit-il.

- Rien. Rien du tout. Un mythe s'effondre, voilà tout.

- Comment ça ?

Et avant que Hermione n'ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, les mots sortirent tous seuls :

- Tu manges les desserts comme Ron. Surtout ceux au chocolat.

La fourchette tomba dans le gâteau alors que Draco la regardait, vexé :

- J'ai fini, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Et comme Ron, tu en as partout...

Hermione prit une serviette mais Draco la lui arracha pour s'essuyer et la jeter.

- Bon on va à la bibliothèque ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé ?

- Mais non amour, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé : il ne supportait pas la moindre comparaison avec quiconque, visiblement.

- Quoi ? », voulut savoir Draco.

- Je n'ai rien dit Malfoy, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ce qui s'amorçait comme une nouvelle dispute, fut heureusement interrompue. Ils sortaient des appartements des préfets de Serpentard... quand une vive lueur les aveugla. Juste après, ils entendirent :

- Ouiiiiiii ! J'ai la première photo des Collés de la Saint Valentin !

Colin Crivey, jeune sorcier toujours à la recherche d'un scoop, les contempla d'un air heureux avant d'ajouter :

- Grâce à vous deux, mes économies vont exploser ! », déclara-t-il ravi.

Et il s'enfuit en courant avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de se saisir de sa baguette.

* * *

**Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, n'est-ce pas Galouz ? Bref, je prends les paris sur l'espérance de vie de Colin...!**

**Pour la suite... je dois toujours écrire les 2 fics pour 2 zines, et ça va me bloquer un petit moment. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je pense à vous et à mes fics en cours ! Une petite review ? (et si vous voulez votre réponse directement par mail, avec le lien, n'oubliez pas de laisser le mail !) BISOUS !**

**Edit : merci à MalfoyHermy d'avoir relevé mon erreur. J'ai remplacé la cuillère du gâteau par une fourchette. J'ai écrit trop vite la fin...!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard mais ne prend absolument pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

_Couple : Draco / Hermione, pas de slash !_

_Pense-bête de l'auteur : Draco a la main droite collée à la main gauche de Hermione.

* * *

_

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos fantastiques reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt. Mais si vous êtes passés par ma bio, vous savez pourquoi.**

**J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible. Ishtar205 m'a aidé à chasser les fautes de ce chapitre. Ce chapitre est long, comme cette fic. Avec ce chapitre, je dépasse les18 000 mots pour seulement 4 chapitres : je ne poste pas souvent certes, mais à défaut, j'essaie de poster des chapitres conséquents.**

**Pour tous les lecteurs sans compte ou mail et qui m'ont laissé une review, (merci à Amoricitia (ton adresse mail n'apparaissait pas dans la review), Johanna, Flo (ta review a été coupée, hélas), Miss Botter, Jay, Shérazade, My-story07, Hermionegranger06, Lil'lily, Todoto), vous trouverez les réponses ici :**

**http : Melindra(.)livejournal(.)com/16095(.)html **

**Ah oui, j'oubliais. Le chapitre devait comprendre la scène sur les toilettes... mais avec il aurait été trop long. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois avec le bisou, normalement... !**

**MERCI A TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Draco et Hermione sortaient des appartements des préfets de Serpentard... lorsqu'une vive lueur les aveugla. Juste après, ils entendirent un cri presque extatique :

- _Ouiiiiiii_ ! J'ai la première photo des Collés de la Saint Valentin !

Colin Crivey, jeune sorcier toujours à la recherche d'un scoop, les contempla d'un air heureux avant d'ajouter, ravi :

- Grâce à vous deux, mes économies vont exploser !

Et il s'enfuit en courant avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de se saisir de sa baguette pour exploser son appareil photo.

- Sale petit nabot ! Je vais le tuer ! _Oser _me prendre en photo comme ça, siffla-t-il avec fureur.

La réaction d'Hermione était radicalement différente. Une expression peinée s'était peinte sur son visage :

- Ron..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle semblait désolée.

- Quoi encore, avec lui ? », demanda Draco.

Tout en imaginant avec une effrayante facilité un certain nombre de supplices qui conviendraient parfaitement au photographe en herbe.

- Il ne sait pas encore... pour le sortilège. Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il l'apprenne par une photo..., expliqua-t-elle sur un air d'évidence.

Draco eut un geste excédé :

- Et c'est tout ce qui t'importe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui :

- Tu voudrais que comme toi, j'imagine, j'ai honte d'être à tes côtés ? Ce n'est pas que ça me remplit de fierté mais bon, je n'ai aucun moyen de l'empêcher, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je ne te comprends pas...

- N'essaie même pas, je préfère. Enfin, peut-être que Harry le lui a dit..., essaya de se rassurer la jeune fille.

Ses pensées à nouveau tournées vers Ron, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Car il serait forcément blessé par la situation actuelle : ce maudit sortilège avait choisi Malfoy, pas lui...

- Bon et si au lieu de parler de Saint Potter, on allait à la bibliothèque ? Comme ça nous serons rapidement libéré tous les deux et tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras à Weasley. Ou faire ce que tu voudras, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Il fit quelques pas.

- Comment ça faire ? », demanda-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas pour ne pas tomber.

- Lui sauter dessus. Parce que sans ça, il ne comprendra jamais que tu veux sortir avec lui, lui expliqua charitablement Draco.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait apprendre quelque chose à la jeune fille...

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Qui sait ? Pour éviter que ce soit encore toi qui te retrouves collée l'année prochaine ? Ou alors parce que c'est la seule façon de lui faire comprendre ? Il ne se bougera jamais... trop mort de trouille.

- Tu l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Parce que tu ne comprends pas que pour un homme, seules les actions comptent.

- Tiens donc, murmura Hermione d'un ton neutre.

- Parfaitement. Les filles passent toujours leur temps à chercher des explications vaseuses ou à se prendre la tête. Les hommes se comprendront toujours parfaitement. Alors qu'il est impossible de vous comprendre !

- C'est marrant, ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois gay, répliqua Hermione.

Comme si elle avait attendu le bon moment pour lancer sa flèche de Parthe... Draco s'arrêta net :

- Comment ça gay ?

- Ben tu parles avec tellement de passion des relations entre hommes, et tout ça, fit Hermione qui retenait difficilement un sourire amusé.

Draco s'arrêta net et ses yeux gris prirent un éclat métallique.

- Vois-tu, il y a des sujets sur lesquels il vaut mieux ne pas plaisanter avec moi...

Notamment parce que Blaise lui avait fait quelques propositions insistantes par le passé qu'il avait très mal vécues. Il n'aimait que la gente féminine et avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à le lui faire comprendre...

- Quoi, tu me tuerais ? », répliqua-t-elle amusée.

- C'est moi ou tu essaies de me pousser à bout, _amour_ ? Parce que tu es sur la bonne voie, fit Draco dans un murmure soyeux.

A la fois froid et dangereux. Hermione eut un frisson qu'elle réprima.

- Et pourquoi donc ferais-je quelque chose de si stupide ? », répondit-elle avec la sensation de jouer avec le feu.

- Je ne sais pas justement. Tu es supposée être intelligente. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une rumeur... C'est ça ou alors tu n'as pas aimé ce que j'ai dit sur _ton_ Weasley.

- Et toi tu es furieux que je n'ai pas peur de toi et que je te parle comme ça ! », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Un sourire froid effleura les lèvres du Serpentard.

- Tu te surestimes.

Il écarta de sa main libre une mèche échappée de son catogan :

- Je te propose ceci : et si on arrêtait de parler ? », suggéra Draco. On va faire ces satanées recherches, se décoller et tout sera fini. Là j'irai trucider le misérable nabot pour m'avoir pris en photo. Tout sera comme avant à cet infime détail près...

- Je suis pour, répondit Hermione.

Soulagée que Draco soit redevenu comme avant. Quand il était froid et cynique comme à l'instant... elle ne voyait en lui qu'un sorcier dangereux et l'ennemi de Harry. Et cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il agissait ainsi. Deux fois qu'il semblait se couper de toute émotion comme un tueur aurait pu le faire. Elle chassa sa peur, se demandant plutôt qui était le véritable Draco. Celui qui l'affrontait avec verve ou celui qui semblait capable de tuer sans regret ?

Ils se remirent à marcher dans les couloirs déserts. Hermione ne parvenait pas à calquer son pas sur celui, trop rapide, de Draco. Elle trébuchait sans arrêt, se retenant au jeune homme pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier semblait ignorer avec dédain ses difficultés : il était visiblement pressé de se débarrasser d'elle.

- Mais enfin arrête de faire exprès et attends-moi au lieu de faire des grandes enjambées comme ça ! Tu veux que je tombe ou quoi ? », finit-elle par protester.

- Je croyais que tu étais pressée ! », fut la réplique agacée.

- Pas au point de m'étaler dans le couloir. Et je te rappelle que si je tombe, toi aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se faire face, énervé pour l'un de cet arrêt inutile, agacée pour l'autre de cette indifférence vexante. Draco soupira :

- Très bien. Je vais marcher plus lentement...

Il s'appliqua pour marcher du même pas qu'elle. Et ce fut main dans la main et marchant d'un pas - presque - uni qu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Madame Pince les regarda entrer avec un sourire froid, presque cruel.

- Miss Granger. Monsieur Malfoy... Ainsi cette année c'est vous deux qui avez été choisis, fit-elle sous-entendant bien des choses.

Hermione n'avait jamais apprécié la bibliothécaire. Madame Pince regardait méchamment quiconque touchait les ouvrages, comme si ceux-ci étaient sa propriété privée. Et rabrouait vertement ceux qui avaient le malheur de laisser tomber un livre... Or cela était arrivé nombre de fois à Hermione puisqu'elle prenait les livres sur les étagères par dizaine : ceux du haut de la pile avaient hélas, la fâcheuse tendance à glisser malgré tous ses efforts.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes jalouse, répliqua Draco avec ironie.

- Ah, fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, vous vous méprenez Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis simplement... étonnée.

- De nous voir tous les deux collés ? », fit Hermione.

- Disons que je pensais vous voir avec Monsieur Weasley. Mais peut-être éprouvez-vous plus d'affection pour Monsieur Malfoy...? Peut-être préférez-vous ses longs cheveux ?

Sans en avoir conscience, Hermione serra plus fort la main de Draco, hésitant à dire le fond de sa pensée à cette vieille perruche célibataire.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, intervint Draco. D'ailleurs, vous ignorez tout de ce sortilège puisque vous n'en avez jamais été victime, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression outrée de Madame Pince ne montrait que trop bien qu'il avait deviné juste.

- Par conséquent, reprit-il d'un ton plus sec, j'imagine que ce sortilège choisit des personnes qui ont un coeur, répliqua Draco comme en écho à la conversation passée avec Hermione.

Hermione l'observa quelque peu surprise, mais sans rien dire : c'était étrange qu'il n'ait pas oublié sa remarque. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une remarque comme une autre. Et pendant toutes ces années, Merlin savait combien ils avaient pu s'insulter. Alors une simple remarque... Etrange, oui.

- Vraiment ? », fit la bibliothécaire sans répondre à l'insulte déguisée. Alors dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas les premiers à chercher un livre de la Bibliothèque... pour se séparer, fit-elle avec une ironie acide. Mais vous ne trouverez rien.

- J'ai l'impression que cela vous amuse, répondit Draco.

Il posa dans un geste brusque l'autorisation du Professeur Snape sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Madame Pince le lut attentivement, les lèvres pincées.

- La... Réserve ? », fit-elle comme choquée.

- Oui.

L'intonation de sa voix était telle qu'Hermione avait le sentiment que si la bibliothécaire ne s'exécutait pas dans l'instant, Malfoy ferait sauter lui-même la chaîne qui interdisait l'accès de la Réserve. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle savait déjà : elle avait à nouveau devant elle l'individu de tout à l'heure...

La bibliothécaire le considérait avec attention, nullement démontée par ce jeune homme à la voix impérieuse...

- Pour vos devoirs de potions , insista-t-elle. p

- Dois-je demander au Professeur Snape de venir vous le dire lui-même ? », fit Draco d'un ton cinglant.

- Vous passez trop de temps dans la Réserve, objecta la bibliothécaire. Bien trop pour un étudiant en 6ème année.

Draco reprit le mot du professeur pour le ranger avec soin sans se donner la peine de polémiquer. Il suivit Madame Pince, Hermione toujours sur ses pas.

La jeune fille restait silencieuse. Il était loin l'humour dont elle avait fait preuve. Car elle le voyait, ce Mangemort en devenir, passionné de magie noire. Capable de tuer comme elle lui en avait fait la réflexion tantôt. Il n'avait pas nié et ses yeux gris n'avaient rien exprimé. Comme si la possibilité était plus que réelle : évidente.

Oui, il semblait être le digne successeur de son père. Sauf que ses cheveux longs, loin d'avoir le lissage policé de ceux de son père, ondulaient souplement... Sauf aussi qu'il avait nié être pareil à son père le matin même. Hermione ne savait que croire.

A cet instant, avant de plonger dans la Réserve, une seule chose était certaine : elle souhaitait que Malfoy reste celui avec lequel elle se disputait depuis le matin. Pas cet adolescent presque homme, sûr de lui, comme arrogant dans sa puissance... Pas cet inconnu à la voix dangereuse, comme en imitation de son futur maître. Pas cet individu froid comme indifférent.

Arrivée devant la Réserve, Madame Pince ôta la chaîne qui la protégeait puis les laissa sans un mot. Tout dans son attitude indiquait combien elle condamnait leurs recherches. Ou combien elle espérait les voir échouer...

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la Réserve. Hermione avait l'impression étrange que les ombres de la Bibliothèque se réunissaient ici, comme attirées par la noirceur des ouvrages. Cette partie de la Bibliothèque était différente. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, comme une tension pesante. Une sensation de danger, peut-être.

- Cherche dans les livres en rapport avec les sortilèges, suggéra le jeune homme avant de chercher dans un étagère.

Il semblait à l'aise, comme si ce lieu ne provoquait aucun malaise en lui. Hermione voulait suivre ce conseil évident, mais se plonger dans des livres de magie noire... Cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle laissa glisser une main légère et tremblante sur les tranches des livres, osant à peine les toucher.

- Quoi ? », demanda Draco ayant vu son geste.

L'ayant perçu comme de la peur, de l'appréhension. Mais il choisit de ne pas se moquer : il avait besoin d'elle et de son intelligence pour les aider à sortir de cette situation intenable.

- Ce sont des ouvrages de magie noire... Le sortilège qui nous lie n'en est pas un et...

- Ne les considère pas comme ça. Ces livres comme tous les autres ne contiennent qu'un savoir. Leur usage ne dépend que du lecteur et je doute que toi, tu le ferais à mauvais escient, expliqua-t-il un peu énervé par son hésitation.

- Mais toi si, osa chuchoter Hermione.

Ses yeux semblaient plus grands, peut-être parce que la lumière était plus faible ici. Le jeune homme ne savait si c'était la peur ou la colère qui faisait parler la jeune fille. Il soupira :

- Quelle importance ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, non ? Alors arrête de chercher à deviner ce que je pourrais bien faire. Tu es toujours en vie, et nous sommes toujours liés, voilà ce que je sais. Et nous sommes là pour y remédier. Rapidement, acheva-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répondre. Mais les mots lui échappèrent.

- Est-ce que tu me tueras si on ne trouve aucun moyen ? », demanda-t-elle avec bravade.

Elle était adossée à une étagère, son regard planté dans le sien, comme pour le mettre au défi de dire la vérité. Elle était juste à peine plus petite que lui, plus fragile aussi certainement. Mais sa volonté semblait sans faille et ses yeux noisette l'affrontaient bravement alors qu'elle parlait de sa propre mort... Draco la savait loyale et charitable jusqu'à l'excès. Et il la détestait pour tout cela.

- Potter le prendrait mal, répliqua Draco avec légèreté. Comme Dumbledore.

- Malfoy..., fit Hermione.

La tonalité plus grave de sa voix indiquait qu'elle voulait une véritable réponse. Le visage du jeune homme redevint sérieux :

- Très bien, tu sais qui je suis, et la famille qui est la mienne. Imagine un peu leurs réactions quand ils te verront collée à moi... A quoi t'attends-tu ? », dit-il brutalement.

Hermione comprit tout à coup, sans vraiment y croire :

- Tu essaies de me sauver la vie...

- Ou d'éviter de traîner un cadavre pendant des mois, ironisa Draco.

La jeune fille pâlit à ses mots : cela ressemblait bien plus au Malfoy qu'elle avait entr'aperçu.

- Ton père est en prison, objecta-t-elle.

Car seul Lucius Malfoy, lui semblait-il, était capable d'une telle extrémité.

- Et alors ? Tu ignores donc que ma mère est la soeur de Bellatrix ? Je crois que tu as déjà eu affaire à elle, non ? Elle ne réfléchira même pas ! », répliqua aussitôt Draco.

Hermione ajouta malgré tout :

- Et V... Vol... de... p

Il l'interrompit, ne souhaitant pas entendre ce nom-là en ce lieu :

- Tu n'espères pas que je vais te dire tous mes secrets ? Je te dirai simplement que j'ai promis à mes parents de suivre ce chemin... pour une bonne raison. J'y adhère totalement, conclut-il.

Une brusque nausée souleva l'estomac d'Hermione. La jeune fille aurait préféré s'être trompée.

- J'espère t'avoir suffisamment motivée pour que tu touches enfin ces ouvrages , ajouta-t-il avec froideur.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les livres posés en vrac sur les étagères, amer de sa mise au point. Pourtant il n'avait pas entièrement menti. Dès que sa mère ou Bella la verraient, elles la tueraient sans même se concerter. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide sortilège.

Et il n'en aimait pas l'idée. Une mort comme ça, cela ne servirait à rien.

_Jasmin_... Oui maintenant, il en était certain : elle utilisait un parfum avec une fragrance de jasmin. La senteur restait telle une note qui résonnait encore le pianiste enfui... La pensée incongrue s'évanouit aussitôt sous le cours implacable de ses pensées. Si elle mourrait, il aurait Potter et ses amis beaucoup trop tôt sur le dos, sans compter le directeur. Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécierait certainement pas : sa mère lui avait dit qu'il appréciait d'avoir un « espion » à Poudlard et qu'il comptait lui donner une mission importante dans peu de temps...

Oui, tout le monde le considérait déjà comme un Mangemort, y compris Granger. Or même lui ignorait s'il ferait ce choix. S'il était prêt à combattre du côté du plus fort. Crabbe et Goyle ne tarderaient plus à prêter serment, sans doute dès leur prochaine convocation au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ils ne cessaient de lui suggérer de s'initier en même temps. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Les inconscients... Lier sa vie à Voldemort revenait à la jouer.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa récente rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Noël. Ce dernier l'avait considéré étrangement, comme avide :

- Draco Malfoy... Toi, tu es tel une pierre brute. A tailler puis à polir, dans le sang et les morts, avait-il murmuré avec délectation. Oui, comme ton père avant toi...

Avant d'éclater d'un rire acéré tel une lame. Draco n'avait rien dit, car rester silencieux c'était ne pas se compromettre. Il voulait garder encore l'illusion qu'il avait toujours le choix... Même si son père lui écrivait pour ne cesser de lui ordonner de prendre sa place parmi les Mangemorts. Tout était donc prévu sauf ses doutes renforcés par ce damné sortilège.

Toutefois n'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit à Hermione de ne pas le juger ? Malgré cela il suivait le cours que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui, tel un ruisseau docile. Tout le monde faisait ce choix pour lui, tout le monde sauf...

La suite de ce Noël éprouvant lui revint en mémoire, avec la facilité des conversations remémorées cent fois. Le feu de bois se mourrait alors dans la cheminée et l'aube était toute proche. Draco était rentré du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à Severus qui avait transplané avec lui. Le maître des potions semblait vouloir s'attarder dans le Manoir des Malfoy. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil non sans s'être offert un verre de porto. Draco s'était mis face à lui, près de la cheminée, fixant en silence les flammes d'un regard sombre. Son père était emprisonné depuis de longs mois et sa mère lui demandait régulièrement quand donc allait-il prêter serment...

- C'est un choix irréversible, avait soudainement dit Severus.

- Mon père est en prison, et tous les Mangemorts attendent que je prête serment. Même ma mère n'attend que ça.

Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait.

- Pas moi, avait-il répondu d'une voix tranquille.

- Tu es un espion. Est-ce que je dois te croire ?

- Tu dois choisir, Draco. Ta famille ou l'inconnu.

- Tu penses que j'ai déjà choisi parce que sans cela tu ne m'aurais pas révélé ton statut d'espion, avait murmuré Draco sans trop y croire.

- Disons... que j'ai quelques espoirs pour toi, avait corrigé le maître de potions.

- Et tu mets ta vie en jeu... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- C'est déjà bien. A ton âge j'étais persuadé de faire le bon choix.

- Je n'aime pas Potter, avait lâché le jeune homme.

Avec un soupçon de hargne.

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprécier pour devenir un espion de l'Ordre.

- Parce qu'il a le choix. Parce qu'il est Potter. Parce que tout le monde l'aime. Parce que devoir traiter avec lui... J'ai l'impression de me rabaisser.

- Tu es jaloux.

Sa voix toujours tranquille.

- Et alors ? Il a l'essentiel, des personnes qui l'aiment. Quand ma mère me regarde, elle ne voit qu'un héritier. Celui qu'elle devait donner à mon père pour garder son statut. Moi mort, elle n'a plus rien.

- Elle t'aime et veut te protéger. D'une certaine façon pour elle, si tu prêtes serment tu seras protégé... Draco, s'était décidé à dire Severus, je sais de source sûre que tu feras le bon choix. Ou plutôt... qu'on le fera pour toi. Laisse-toi guider.

Draco avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe :

- Laisse-moi deviner... une autre prophétie ? Une voyante ? Du genre « celui qui sera né le 5 juin 1980 ? »

Le regard de Severus s'était fait triste face à son ironie mordante.

- Fais-moi confiance, voilà tout. Et fais-toi confiance. Tu pourrais être surpris, tu sais. Parfois le destin peut forcer les gens à se révéler à eux-mêmes. Le destin ou certains sortilèges...

- C'est risible, avait répliqué le jeune homme en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Car il n'était pas prêt à entendre cela. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si Severus ne voulait pas parler de ce sortilège atroce... Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

- J'ai trouvé un livre qui devrait nous aider ! », fit Hermione en tentant de sortir un ouvrage. Aide-moi, il est trop lourd.

Sa voix l'arrachant à ses pensées, à cette conversation passée et qui était restée inachevée. Draco tendit sa main libre pour aider la jeune fille à prendre l'ouvrage. Le livre était épais et lourd. Il avait une couverture noire gravée de lettres d'argent au tracé tourmenté. Une chaînette le fermait sur la tranche, comme pour en protéger l'accès.

- _« Les sortilèges de liens et de dépendance à travers les âges »_, lut Hermione avec satisfaction. S'il existe une solution, elle sera là.

- Il y a un petit bureau par ici, fit Draco avec mouvement de tête vers une table posée dans un recoin de la Réserve.

Tenant toujours l'ouvrage de leurs quatre mains, ils se dirigèrent vers la table bizarrement peinte d'un blanc très pur, et recouverte de motifs abscons.

- Il faut ouvrir les ouvrages sur cette table : elle est ensorcelée pour ouvrir les ouvrages sans risque, expliqua-t-il tout y posant le livre. Il y a parfois des maléfices sur les livres qui perdurent.

Hermione s'assit sans mot sur l'une des deux chaises et réussit à ôter la chaînette de sa main libre. Draco se fit la réflexion que lorsque l'on avait la motivation on était capable de tout. Y compris d'accomplir des choses avec sa main droite quand on était gauchère... La jeune fille examinait déjà la table des matières, ses réticences envolées.

- Il y est ! », s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

- Ah tu vois bien !

De sa main avide, elle feuilleta rapidement pour arriver au « Sortilège de la Saint Valentin. Crée par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. » Elle lut en diagonale les effets - elle était assez bien placée pour les connaître -, jusqu'à lire ceci à mi-voix :

« Les fondateurs de Poudlard sont toujours restés secrets sur la façon de mettre fin au sortilège. Et aucune des victimes de ce sortilège ne l'a jamais révélé. A une époque, les hypothèses les plus folles ont couru, mais personne n'a jamais su la vérité. Godric Gryffondor a seulement révélé un jour que le sortilège avait un lien très fort avec une autre création des quatre fondateurs : le Choixpeau. Il s'est avéré aussi que certaines années - fort rares - le sortilège ne s'est pas déclenché. »

- C'est bizarre, commenta Draco en se penchant lui aussi pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux échappées de son catogan effleurèrent le visage d'Hermione. La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui continuait à lire avec attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé de profil... et commençait à comprendre les raisons de sa « popularité » auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Si Draco se rendit compte de son discret examen, il ne dit rien. Il avait fait de même quand elle s'était plongée dans l'ouvrage...

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? », demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Que le sortilège n'ait pas fonctionné certaines années, répondit-il tout en continuant à lire.

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucun couple à réunir... Ou peut-être qu'il existe une limite d'âge ou que sais-je. On pourra peut-être lui demander, fit la jeune fille perplexe.

- A qui ?

- Au Choixpeau ! Il est sans doute le seul témoin de l'origine du sortilège, précisa la jeune fille. Le seul à pouvoir nous aider, j'ai même l'impression.

Draco hésita une seconde puis laissa son ironie habituelle remonter à la surface :

- ... Et pourquoi pas plutôt qu'il nous dise où se trouvent les tableaux disparus des quatre fondateurs pour qu'on puisse leur poser directement la question ? », se moqua-t-il. Ou nous faire remonter le temps pour leur demander des explications ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, une étrange expression sur son visage.

- Quoi ? », s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies eu cette idée...

- Je sais tu vas dire que c'est stupide mais...

- Non c'est une excellente idée au contraire.

Draco fronça les sourcils et posa sa main libre sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Ne me touche pas ! », fit-elle tout en se dégageant de sa paume chaude.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre... à moins que ce ne soit un sortilège du livre ?

- Je vais bien et si, c'est une bonne idée ! Si on retrouve les tableaux des fondateurs grâce au Choixpeau, on leur expliquera que je risque ma vie et ils nous expliqueront comment défaire le sortilège.

Draco hocha la tête, comprenant son raisonnement logique :

- Il nous faut donc le Choixpeau... Après tout pourquoi pas ? Seulement, ça va être difficile.

Hermione sourit :

- J'ai une idée ! Et si on allait voir Dumbledore ? p

- Tu l'as entendu : ce vieux fou ne peut rien pour nous.

- Oui mais vu la situation actuelle on entrera sûrement dans son bureau. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il nous a dit : de passer le voir.

- Et alors ?

- Mais réfléchis bon sang ! Où est le Choixpeau !

- Ah… Et tu es sûre que le livre ne dit pas autre chose qui pourrait nous aider ? Parce que ça ne va pas être facile de prendre le Choixpeau... », argumenta-t-il.

Et histoire d'avoir la solution tout de suite.

- Il est juste indiqué que ce sort réunit les personnes qui s'aiment, répondit Hermione, avec une moue écoeurée.

Draco soupira, vaguement agacé.

- Oui je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi, enfin comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas mon cas…

- Je crois que je préfère être sourde que d'entendre une telle absurdité ! », répliqua aussitôt Hermione avec dédain.

Soulagée aussi qu'ils se chamaillent comme avant. Amusée aussi.

- Tu préférais entendre que je suis amoureux de toi ?

Hermione pouffa :

- Non puisque c'est impossible ! Tu n'as pas de cœur, lui rappela-t-elle. Comment pourrais-tu aimer ?

Elle savait qu'elle jouait à nouveau avec le feu. A cause de sa curiosité sans limite. Mais elle voulait l'aiguillonner car il semblait bien qu'il avait été vexé par sa réflexion, comme en témoignait sa remarque à l'intention de Madame Pince.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un qui se prétende si intelligent puisse être aussi stupide… et contradictoire. Il n'y a pas longtemps, tu disais me plaindre pour ajouter que je n'avais pas de coeur, répliqua Draco avec une pointe de raillerie.

- Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles : tu as de bonnes dispositions pour suivre la voie de ta famille… Et puis est-ce que j'aurais tort ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me prouver que tu as un cœur ? », insista la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se lançaient des méchancetés. Pourtant cette fois, Draco semblait plus déçu que véhément.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais, fit Draco en se levant. Tu m'as déjà jugé il y a longtemps.

- Comme toi, voilà tout, rétorqua Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule. Ca t'étonne ?

- Oui, je te rappelle que tu me plains. Alors j'aurais cru que tu aurais su prendre le temps au lieu de juger immédiatement...

Hermione se leva à son tour, contemplant un instant le livre inutile.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait pour quelqu'un qui passe le plus clair de son temps à m'insulter ? », fit-elle plus doucement.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne le voulais pas : après tout ce bon vieux Weasley est si rassurant… Une façon comme une autre de lutter contre tes sentiments pour moi…, sous-entendit Draco.

Juste pour dévier la conversation vers un sujet sans risque et qui avait de grandes chances de mener à une dispute.

- Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être présomptueux.

- Alors dis-moi amour, pourquoi ce damné sortilège nous a réuni ?

Il la fixa, très satisfait de sa remarque qu'il estimait sensée.

- Par stupidité romantique, lâcha Hermione. Ou alors que sais-je... peut-être que ce sortilège a servi à faire de la publicité pour Poudlard à l'époque de sa création.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour les personnes qui se détestent, qui sont incompatibles, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ! », s'indigna Draco. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça à des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé !

La jeune fille se pencha pour achever de lire rapidement les quelques pages consacrés au sortilège.

- Il n'y a rien, conclut-elle avec dépit. Peut-être qu'on trouvera une solution dans d'autres livres, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à demander au Choixpeau…

- Peut-être qu'il annulera le sort, espéra le jeune sorcier.

- Peut-être, oui...

Ils prirent ensemble d'autres ouvrages, résolus à ne pas lâcher prise si facilement car il ne serait pas facile de « kidnapper » le Choixpeau...

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Draco et Hermione lisaient avec attention et ne prirent pas garde à un curieux déclic qui résonna discrètement dans la Réserve. Colin Crivey s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant avant de provoquer davantage sa chance...

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le seul bruit audible fut le doux murmure des pages des livres. Le calme semblait s'installer entre eux, tout du moins provisoirement... Draco releva rapidement les yeux, observant la jeune fille plongée dans un ancien palimpseste, le déroulant avec lenteur. Mais elle remuait nerveusement sur son siège, comme distraite par un problème bien plus important et urgent. Draco ne la connaissait pas, mais il avait l'intuition que ce comportement était inhabituel...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as, à faire de bonds comme ça ? », finit par demander le jeune homme.

- Rien, répondit Hermione sans détacher son regard du texte qu'elle lisait.

- Alors arrête de sautiller comme ça sur ta chaise.

- Mais je ne sautille pas !

Elle posa le parchemin pour se saisir d'un livre « _Voeux d'amour, liens de torture_ » et en tourner presque brutalement les pages. L'ouvrage se mit à protester dans un murmure courroucé.

- Granger...

- Oh je suis émue ! Je pense que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom, répliqua Hermione.

Sans aucun doute agressive à dessein, mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas assez cinglant pour que ce soit le cas... Draco l'ignora donc et insista, à la fois curieux et concerné : après tout, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la même galère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien du tout, prétendit-elle en se balançant sur son siège.

Infiniment nerveuse. Draco la considéra attentivement, réfléchit un peu et dit, très simplement :

- Je te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Je me fiche que tu sois nue devant moi, que tu dormes devant moi, et par conséquent qu'on aille aux toilettes ensemble.

La jeune fille piqua un léger fard, et protesta vigoureusement :

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Oh bien, répondit Draco tout en se replongeant dans son ouvrage, « _Saint-Valentin de tous les maux_ ». C'est toi qui vois.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, avant de contempler leurs mains liées qui reposaient sur la table où ils étaient assis de part et d'autre. La bibliothèque était comme d'habitude d'un calme étrange. Hermione se demanda pour la millième fois si de discrets sorts de silence n'avaient pas été jetés... avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à celui qui lui faisait face.

Draco Malfoy lisait avec attention, soufflant distraitement sur une mèche libérée gênant sa lecture.

Et si..., considéra-t-elle enfin sérieusement, le Choixpeau avait eu raison ? Il avait toujours réparti avec discernement les étudiants dans chacune des maisons. Donc et si Malfoy et elle... ? Non ! Bien sûr que non... Elle eut un bref sourire d'auto-dérision : elle risquait plus sa vie que le fait de tomber amoureuse de ce Serpentard. Mais peut-être devrait-elle admettre qu'ils subissaient _ensemble_ ce sortilège... Ce n'était pas sa faute si Malfoy avait quelque chose qui la crispait intérieurement, la forçant à répliquer avec cette ironie acerbe qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Tout ça pour se dire qu'elle n'avait plus le choix : elle devait aller aux toilettes avec lui, à moins qu'ils ne parviennent à se décoller dans les minutes qui viennent. Ce qui était hautement improbable, hélas.

- Malfoy, commença-t-elle d'un ton contraint.

- Oui, amour ?

Hermione grinça des dents sous le petit nom et poursuivit courageusement tout en détournant le regard :

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Parce que j'ai le choix ? », répliqua-t-il avec la même ironie qu'elle-même tantôt.

Et sans même la regarder, comme hypnotisé par son livre. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait d'éclater de rire en la regardant. Il était persuadé de savoir ce que la jeune fille voulait lui demander.

- Aux toilettes, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il releva enfin les yeux de son livre. Parut savourer l'instant et répondit enfin.

- Donc tu as besoin de mon aide...

- Malfoy, tu veux vraiment te venger de tout à l'heure , soupira Hermione.

- Non, seulement pour te rappeler que je t'aiderai à boutonner ton pantalon. Tu te rappelles ce que je te disais lors de notre repas en amoureux...

- Tu es trop bon, grimaça Hermione.

- C'est tout simplement à charge de revanche, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ou sadique. C'était indéfinissable. Hermione resta une seconde sans voix... avant de maudire mentalement les fondateurs, notamment celui qui avait eu l'idée perverse de coller les mains. A tous les coups, ce devait être Salazar...

Malfoy s'était levé et l'attendait. Comme à son habitude, Hermione rangea les livres puis ils sortirent ensemble sous le regard narquois de la bibliothécaire.

* * *

**J'ai considéré qu'Hermione portait des pantalons comme dans le film 3. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de revoir le film 4 (le dvd dort dans le placard) pour voir comment elle était habillée dans ce film. **

**Bon au prochain chapitre, il y aura, sûr, la scène des toilettes et si Draco et Hermione ne sont pas trop bavards... Un bisou !**

**Rassurez-moi, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, je continue comme ça ? Si vous voulez recevoir directement votre réponse, laissez-moi votre mail. (juste une fois, je voudrais bien voir la tête que je ferai si chaque lecteur laissait une review, parce que vous êtes vraiment nombreux à me lire...!)**

**Bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard mais ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

_Couple__ : Draco / Hermione, pas de slash !!_

**Bon je sais, le chapitre a été long, trèèèès long à venir et je vous indique tout de suite que le chapitre 6 arrivera beaucoup plus vite, sans doute fin août. Bref, d'abord j'ai corrigé pour les vêtements d'Hermione : dans ce chapitre, elle porte l'uniforme de l'école et donc une jupe.**

**Le chapitre aurait du être relu par ma bêta lectrice, mais elle était hélas indisponible, alors je vous présente mes excuses pour les mots oubliés ou les fautes de frappe... !**

**Ensuite ce chapitre aurait du être posté en mars mais j'ai un passage à vide côté écriture en février et mars. Je n'ai donc entamé ce chapitre qu'en avril (pour les curieux, en juillet j'agonisais sous la canicule parisienne, en août j'ai écrit un OS sur Brokeback Mountain, en septembre un OS sur Zelda, en octobre les chapitres 3 et 4 de Mariage Sorcier pour le zine le Troisième Oeil, en novembre le chapitre 17 de la Rary, en décembre une petite pause et des recherches, en janvier j'ai écrit un couple pour la fic dont vous êtes le héros de Lychee, en février une nouvelle pour moi (ben oui), en mars j'ai écrit les deux autres couples pour la fic de Lychee, ouf.) Dans le même temps, j'essaie d'avancer mes propres textes. Enfin je travaille avec de longues journées et j'ai du mal à voir mes amis...**

**Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre patience. Cela me touche beaucoup et donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, plus long que d'habitude !**

**Et pour Foufie, Jaelle, Marie-Loup, Sakura, Johanna, Bestofdracohermy, Me, Todoto, Natalie, Flo, Nicole Potter, Morgane, Justine, Lafofolle de fics, Love-de-hp69, Dorcas, Hermionegranger06, vous trouverez la réponse aux reviews ici :**

**Melindra(.)livejournal(.)com(/)19240(.)html**

**J'ai envoyé les réponses aux lecteurs ayant laissé une adresse mail. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis désolée !!**

_Pense-bête de l'auteur_ : Draco a la main droite collée à la main gauche de Hermione.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**1**

- Je préférerais qu'on aille dans la salle de bains des Préfets, fit la jeune fille. Il y a des toilettes là-bas...

C'était incroyable comme pour les petites choses de la vie quotidienne, on préférait un cadre familier. De préférence des toilettes sans espion comme Mimie la Geignarde et, si possible, sans élèves pour éviter toute moquerie.

- Comme tu veux. De toute façon, tout le monde est en cours, on ne croisera personne ou presque, répliqua Draco qui avait parfaitement compris pourquoi elle souhaitait aller aussi loin.

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à trouver un moyen pour que Malfoy ne voit rien et n'entende rien : elle marmonna pour elle-même plusieurs sortilèges à voix basse, tentant de se rappeler lesquels étaient les plus efficaces. Draco entendit quelques mots et sourit encore, de plus en plus amusé, car il devinait bien ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ils quittèrent lentement la bibliothèque sous le regard moqueur de Madame Pince. Mais Hermione ne rendit compte de rien.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la Salle de Bains de Préfets, Hermione inspira à fond puis dit le mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes les plus proches et entra, Draco toujours à sa suite.

- Tu peux fermer la porte ?, murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Draco s'exécuta sans un mot, fermant la porte ainsi que le petit loquet. Puis il se tourna vers elle dans l'espace réduit. Ils se faisaient face dans le lieu le moins romantique possible. Hermione détourna le regard et fit, très gênée :

- Je vais te jeter un sortilège pour...

- Non. Tu ne me jettes aucun sort, l'interrompit-il.

Hermione sursauta un instant désemparée :

- Mais...

Draco la fixait de ses yeux gris, l'air navré :

- Vu nos relations passées, comme peux-tu croire _un seul instant_ que je te laisserais me jeter un sort ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que _toi_ tu accepterais que je t'en jette un ?

Hermione soupira, comprenant tout à fait :

- Non, admit-t-elle à regret. Donc... pas de sort d'aveuglement.

- Non.

- Et pas de sort de surdité.

- En effet, confirma Draco avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas la situation amour, ça non, mais ta réaction, je dois avouer que oui.

Hermione laissa passer une seconde et déclara froidement :

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de cruel.

- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, amour. Et puis comme ça tu arrêteras de me plaindre.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas aimé que je te dise ça, Malfoy.

Hermione réalisa enfin qu'en disant cela, elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important et qui avait blessé le jeune homme. Le tout était de savoir si elle n'avait fait que le confronter à un mal être qu'il refusait d'avouer ou si tout simplement, elle avait égratigné son orgueil gigantesque de Malfoy...

- Et si tu faisais ce que tu as faire ici ?, répliqua le jeune homme détournant à dessein la conversation.

- Très bien, alors tournes-toi.

Draco ne put retenir encore un sourire, puis il s'exécuta :

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je me retourne ?

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette pour l'appuyer contre le dos du jeune homme.

- Je te jette en sort d'aveuglement !, déclara-t-elle menaçante.

Cette fois Draco eut un léger rire :

- Ce serait un duel de sorcier dans les toilettes ! Original. Je crois que ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Hermione inspira à fond et accepta de faire un effort :

- ...S'il te plait, ne te retournes pas.

Sa voix était presque gentille. Mais Draco commençait à bien la connaître : elle était sans doute la sorcière la plus obstinée et la plus volontaire qu'il connaissait. Enfin, en exceptant sa tante qui avait une volonté de fer et qui en était effrayante... Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait qu'Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver un moyen de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, et ce en toute tranquillité. Et elle était même prête à être « aimable » - hypocrite donc - tout en l'insultant mentalement.

- Tu sais, fit Draco alors que la jeune fille déboutonnait sa jupe, je préfère lorsque tu me parles comme ça.

- Comment ?, fit Hermione un peu distraite.

Car arriver à se dévêtir d'une seule main requérait un minimum de concentration.

- Depuis que nous sommes collés, tu es encore plus agressive que d'habitude. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas parce que tu avais des sentiments pour moi...

- Ridicule et je te l'ai déjà dit, souffla la jeune fille.

- ...mais je pense désormais que tu es sur la défensive. La véritable question est : pourquoi ?

Il eut l'impression de la sentir sursauter dans son dos. C'est extrêmement dérangeant de deviner tout cela : il n'avait plus aucune intimité et il apprenait malgré lui à faire attention à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun espace vital, cette limite qui garantissait sa survie au milieu des autres Serpentards...

- Quoi, tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué la façon dont tu me réponds ? Et tes regards en coin ?

Hermione s'était figée.

- Pourquoi donc serais-je sur la défensive ?

Un instant s'écoula avant qu'il ne réponde enfin :

- Peut-être parce que cette situation crée une intimité inacceptable. Pour toi comme pour moi.

- Avec le Choixpeau, cette situation ne devrait pas durer. Et puis, n'importe qui deviendrait agressif à force de rester collé à toi. C'est humain, tout simplement, expliqua-t-elle sur un air d'évidence.

Draco réprima la réplique qui lui montait aux lèvres dans un immense effort :

- Et si on pouvait...

- Quoi ?, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le siège froid des toilettes.

- Arrêter de se disputer, jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à mettre la main sur le Choixpeau ?

Hermione ne peut réprimer un sourire amusé :

- Non Malfoy, je n'ai aucune envie de changer mes habitudes et je suis certaine que de ton côté, tu aurais du mal à te retenir, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, on en a _besoin_, car c'est un véritable calvaire d'être collé l'un à l'autre. Comme je le disais, c'est normal.

Draco sourit encore parce qu'elle disait vrai. Ravaler une remarque incisive n'était pas dans sa nature. De plus, il devenait curieux de l'instinct de répartie de la jeune fille...

- D'accord.

Draco lui tournait toujours le dos, contemplant avec une certaine obstination la porte des toilettes, sidéré par le nombre de messages d'amour qui s'y trouvaient et qui lui étaient destinés... Assise sur le siège des toilettes, Hermione de son côté essayait en vain de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce lieu intime entre tous. Malgré elle, ses yeux en profitèrent pour détailler Draco de dos... descendant jusqu'à son postérieur. Il avait abandonné sa robe de sorcier dans ses appartements, dévoilant ainsi ses fesses. Elle fut amusée un instant par la situation diablement incongrue.

_« Combien de filles rêveraient d'être dans ma situation, les fesses de Draco à portée de main... et s'en fiche comme moi ? »_

- J'entends rien, murmura Draco à son tour mal à l'aise.

Le silence s'était fait pesant. Ils avaient beau se chamailler, la réalité était là : ils étaient tous les deux aux toilettes.

- Oh tais-toi, j'essaye d'oublier que tu aies là.

- Je suis sûr que tu me mates, lança-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Sans doute parce que s'enchaînait l'une de ces échanges qu'ils avaient depuis le matin, ces conversations faites de piques et de chamailleries, se renouvelant à chaque phrase... Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas garder ses remarques acerbes quand elle lui répondait ainsi. Ce serait se priver d'un plaisir inavouable et d'autant plus grand.

- Non. Tu m'excuses, mais tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu le penses !

Elle ne mentait pas : c'étaient ses yeux qui lui avaient échappés un instant pour détailler le jeune homme. Pas elle qui avait voulu... reluquer. Ce n'était pas son genre. D'ailleurs, jamais elle n'avait fait ça avec Ron. Bon d'accord, _jamais_ elle ne s'était retrouvée coincée aux toilettes avec Ron. Donc si jamais cela arrivait- Merlin savait comment - eh bien peut-être ferait-elle pareil et...

- Alors dépêche-toi, lui intima-t-il.

Ces quelques mots rompit la boucle de ses pensées stupides.

- Fiche-moi la paix !

Draco fit un geste pour se retourner, énervé :

- Ne te retourne pas !, l'avertit-elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Un duel aux toilettes ?, lui rappela-t-il avec ironie.

- Je ne te jetterai pas de sortilège de surdité, parce qu'un duel est la dernière chose que je souhaite à l'instant, mais... Si tu le fais, je te déconseille de dormir en ma présence. Je suis sûre que tes cheveux teints en vert indélébile t'iraient à merveille. Après tout, on ignore si le Choixpeau acceptera de nous aider, non ?

- D'accord, soupira Draco mais dépêche-toi.

- Pourquoi ?, soupira-t-elle.

- J'ai envie...

Hermione se dit que son supplice n'aurait jamais de fin.

- Chante.

- Pardon ?

- Allez chante, je ne veux pas que tu... _entendes_.

Draco hésita, puis se mit à chanter. La raison était très simple : lui non plus ne voulait rien entendre...

_« You still look good to me_

_Oh, but you're no good for me_

_I close my eyes and_

_Squeeze you from my consciousness_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_I walk the line_

_and walk it straight_

_But the morning's so many miles away_

_Good God now »_

Il fredonnait sans réelle conviction, d'un ton morne et avec un débit haché. Hermione aurait juré qu'il se forçait à mal chanter. Pourtant il avait une voix agréable.

- Malfoy, tu chantes faux ! C'est un crime de massacrer une chanson des Bizarr'sisters !, s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

Il chantait mal exprès, c'était facile à deviner. Sans doute pour compenser le fait qu'il s'exécutait à sa requête : il aurait pu se taire. Après tout pour un Serpentard, rendre service était contre nature, alors il fallait bien qu'il se venge... Hermione se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à le comprendre, tellement sa personnalité était complexe.

Draco commença à nouveau à retourner :

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es jamais contente !, lança-t-il exaspéré.

- _Ne te retourne pas_ !, le coupa rapidement Hermione.

- Et comment tu feras quand je serai aux toilettes, hein ?

- Je me boucherai les oreilles mentalement, en me récitant un cours d'arithmancie. Si j'arrive à faire abstraction d'une salle commune remplie de bruits, je devrais y arriver sans problème. Je sais me concentrer, vois-tu.

Un silence.

- Alors concentre-toi Granger. Je n'écoute pas, finir par dire Draco. Je voudrais vraiment y aller aussi, alors... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... s'il te plait...

Il laissa mourir sa phrase, son côté Serpentard se refusant à lâcher plus qu'un « s'il te plait » minuscule.

- Tu sais moi aussi, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Je préfère quand tu es gentil, lui lança-t-elle, dans un parfait retour à l'envoyeur.

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange, c'est que cela aurait du vexer Draco. Mais il arborait une moue amusée que personne ne pouvait voir. Granger avait un sens de la répartie excellent. D'un autre côté, il devait bien admettre aussi que si le Choixpeau ne les séparait pas, il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il l'assassine à la longue.

- Bon, si tu pouvais rechanter...

- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Sans plus d'ironie, Draco reprit un autre morceau des Bizarr'sisters, tout aussi entraînant et tout aussi mal chanté. Il écorchait aussi bien la mélodie que les paroles avec une bonne volonté certaine jusqu'à ce que la chasse d'eau l'interrompe enfin.

- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter, fit Hermione en se levant et en se rajustant d'une main maladroite.

- Je parie que tu pensais que j'allais te chanter une de ces stupides chansons d'amour. C'est peut-être de circonstance mais pas mon genre.

- Je n'y ai même pas pensé. En général, on chante ce qu'on aime, Malfoy, fit-elle doucement.

Elle était bien plus préoccupée par la dernière étape de ce pénible moment : elle ne parvenait pas à se rhabiller d'une seule main. Car la jupe de son uniforme n'était guère coopérative. Elle ne pouvait pas la tenir d'une main _et_ la fermer : impossible. Elle réessaya trois fois avant de céder.

- Malfoy, soupira-t-elle toute honte bue, tu veux bien m'aider ?

A ces mots, il se retourna pour aider la jeune fille qui avait remonté sa jupe et la tenait fermement. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de faire la moindre réflexion. Une autre aurait peut-être minaudé, une autre aurait fait glisser sa jupe comme par maladresse, mais pas elle... Non pas elle.

- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

De sa main libre, il tint le haut de sa jupe afin que de son côté Hermione puisse la fermer. La jeune fille était surprise qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque déplaisante... C'en était inquiétant.

- C'est bizarre. En temps normal, je fais l'inverse, commenta-t-il. Je déshabille.

Hermione respira, rassurée :

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

- Cela aurait du, répliqua Draco en ouvrant la porte des toilettes. C'est la preuve que beaucoup de jeunes filles trouvent que je suis quelqu'un de charmant.

- Serpentard et charmant... Ce n'est pas antinomique ?, ironisa Hermione.

Draco entra dans les toilettes réservées aux hommes, Hermione à sa suite de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Non amour, c'est justement ce qui fait ma particularité.

Il savait parfaitement que la jeune fille n'en menait pas large et se réjouissait de pouvoir la taquiner. Il se plaça devant un urinoir et Hermione lui tourna prestement le dos.

- Quand je pense que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvent d'être victime de ce sortilège et que je suis la seule qui n'en veuille pas… Ces cruches trouvent ça _romantique_… Jamais rien entendu de plus stupide : c'est tout _sauf_ romantique !

Elle entendit Draco ouvrir sa braguette :

- Tu ne pourrais pas te taire de temps en temps, amour ?

Hermione serra les dents à ce petit mot d'affection devenu une insulte dans la bouche de Malfoy. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle qui se passionnait pour l'arithmancie, tous ses cours semblaient avoir fui de sa mémoire. Elle réussit pourtant péniblement à se réciter :

« Le chiffre 5... dans le cadre de la progression arithmétique associée au nom d'une personne permet... de déterminer... les voyages et leurs conséquences sur la personne... Associé à l'année de référence, le chiffre... 5... grâce au sortilège de... de quoi déjà ? Ce n'est pas le bruit, mais ce qu'il évoque... Concentre-toi ! Alors avec le sortilège de je-sais-plus-quoi... Ca permet de... de multiplier les effets magiques dans la limite de... de... »

Elle avait beau se concentrer, il lui semblait qu'elle se concentrait davantage sur ce que Draco faisait : ce bruit si perturbant, chacun de ses mouvements... Et puis c'était quoi cette petite secousse ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit enfin Draco dans le silence pesant.

Hermione sentit une brusque sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale : de son aide pour quoi ?

- Pour... pourquoi ?

- La même chose que toi tout à l'heure : un bouton récalcitrant. Si tu crois que c'est facile d'une main...

Sa voix était clairement amusée.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Elle se retourna et entraperçut son slip d'un vert sombre visible car il n'avait pas réussi à fermer son pantalon : le bouton ne voulait rien savoir. Elle nota au passage qu'il semblait très mince.

- Vert... _évidemment_... !

- Granger, à l'instant j'ai eu la décence de ne pas chercher à connaître la couleur de tes sous-vêtements, alors laisse le mien tranquille.

- Ecoute, les miens ne sont pas rouge et or.

- Et je dois te croire sur parole ? Peu importe, je suis sûr que tu dors dans ces couleurs.

- Je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour !

- Tu as tout à fait raison, réservons ça pour plus tard, fit-il un peu sec.

- Pas si le Choixpeau nous aide, rectifia Hermione. Et je ne compte pas lui laisser le choix !

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille avait réussi à fermer son pantalon.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas gauchère ?, lui rappela Draco surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais gauchère ce matin, tu sais pour éviter de me soigner.

Draco avait une excellente mémoire, notamment pour les détails importants.

- Hein ? Si si, je suis gauchère.

- Dans ce cas, tu es vraiment adroite de ton autre main...

- Si tu le dis, fit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Effectivement, je le dis.

Ils sortirent des toilettes en silence pour se retrouver dans les couloirs déserts.

**2**

Colin Crivey était un garçon nerveux et qui s'enthousiasmait facilement. La période de la Saint-Valentin était pour lui le moment le plus palpitant de toute l'année scolaire. Il n'était ni grand, ni impressionnant, mais _là_, il sentait comme un véritable paparazzi adulé par les foules pour ses scoops croustillants.

Le jeune garçon se tenait dans le petit labo photo du journal de Poudlard et développait ses photos avec soin. Deux pour être exact mais en quelques dizaines d'exemplaires chacune... Il voulait absolument acquérir un nouvel appareil photo et il se donnait les moyens pour y parvenir.

La première photo montrait les deux victimes de la Saint-Valentin sortant des appartements réservés aux Préfets de Serpentard : sur le papier glacé, Draco et Hermione tentaient en vain de séparer, comme prêts à arracher leurs mains pour cela, sans cesser de se disputer avec acharnement. La seconde photo les représentait dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, assis côte à côte et plongés dans des ouvrages de magie noire. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la manière dont Hermione compulsait les livres, car elle semblait avoir totalement oublié le jeune homme auquel elle était liée. Mais lui c'était autre chose, en tout cas sur la photo : il la dévisageait avec perplexité, comme s'il ne savait que faire d'elle...

- Elles sont parfaites, murmura Colin pour lui-même. Vraiment excellentes. Et ce ne sont que les premières !

Il rangea les photos avec soin dans son blazer avant de quitter la chambre noire. La cloche pour la récréation de l'après-midi n'allait pas tarder à retentir et c'était le moment idéal pour commencer à faire des affaires.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, Colin revenait dans la minuscule chambre noire pour refaire des tirages des deux photos, cette fois, par centaines. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille et sa veste était déchirée : il avait reçu quelques menaces de mort s'il ne revenait pas immédiatement avec de nouvelles réimpressions des clichés. Heureusement que la magie facilitait les tirages de photos !

**3**

Lorsque la cloche de la récréation sonna, Ron et Harry quittèrent la serre du Professeur Chourave.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe Harry ?, finit par demander Ron. Tu es silencieux depuis ce matin, en fait depuis que tu es revenu de ton cours de potion ! Et puis où est passée Hermione, hein ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire, répondit Harry.

- D'accord, elle se cache pour ne pas être collée à quelqu'un, c'est ça ?, essaya de deviner Ron. Pauvre Hermione, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

- Ecoute...

Tout en marchant, ils avaient rejoint la cour intérieure de Poudlard où se réunissaient la majorité des élèves lors des intercours. Tous ceux présents discutaient avec animation et certains d'entre eux agitaient une photo. Harry comprit aussitôt _qui_ avait été photographié. Il attrapa Ron par la manche et l'attira dans un endroit tranquille :

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

- Il faut que je te dise...

- Quoi ?

- Hermione.

L'expression de Harry était telle que Ron devina sans peine :

- Qui, _qui_ est-ce ?!

- ... Malfoy...

- ... Quoi ?, fit Ron dans un souffle. _Draco_ _Malfoy_ ? Avec _Hermione_ ?! Non ce n'est pas possible !

Le jeune rouquin était à la fois peiné et incrédule.

- Les photos qui circulent... tu penses que ce sont eux ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Très bien, alors je veux les voir.

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron était retourné dans la cour intérieure. Il repéra bien vite où s'agglutinaient les élèves : il joua des coudes pour se retrouver tout près de Colin qui écoulait son stock de photos à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Trois mornilles la photo du couple de la Saint-Valentin ! Seulement trois mornilles ! Dépêchez-vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde ! Trois mornilles !

_Nda- Environ 1,50 euros selon le convertisseur de l'encyclopédie HP._

- Colin, je veux une photo.

- Bien sûr, c'est trois mornilles.

Mais Ron, comme dans un état second, lui prit une photo des mains. Il resta hypnotisé alors que Colin insistait :

- Ron, c'est trois mornilles !

Harry qui s'était approché donna discrètement l'argent au paparazzi en herbe, avant de prendre Ron par le bras pour le tirer de la cohue.

- Harry... Elle est collée à Malfoy !, finit par dire Ron, complètement catastrophé.

- Je sais.

- Malfoy et elle... Elle est collée à Malfoy !, répéta-t-il sous le choc.

- Ron, tu sais, ils finiront par se décoller, c'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois, fit Harry sur un ton réconfortant.

- Mais...

- Ecoute, tu vois Hermione tomber amoureuse d'un Serpentard et surtout, de Malfoy ?

- Non mais...

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- C'est d'Hermione dont on parle, et je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle a frappé Malfoy.

Ron parut un peu soulagé :

- C'est vrai. C'est notre Hermione, après tout.

- Tout à fait.

Ron examina encore la photo :

- D'ailleurs, ça se voit bien, regarde comme elle essaye de se décoller de ce prétentieux imbécile.

Effectivement, sur la photo, celle que Colin avait prise lorsqu'ils sortaient des appartements réservés aux Préfets de Serpentard, Hermione - comme Draco - ne cessait de tirer comme pour récupérer sa main. Il était clair qu'aucune des deux victimes ne supportait d'être ensemble sur la même photo. Peu à peu, Ron finit même par sourire :

- Je suis même prêt à parier que Hermione ne tombera jamais amoureuse de ce bellâtre prétentieux ! Un gallion d'or, même ! D'ailleurs, une fois qu'ils seront décollés, je demanderai à Hermione de...

Il s'interrompit, un peu gêné.

- Enfin bref, quand je verrai Hermione, je lui dirai qu'elle peut compter sur moi, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Harry sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule :

- Dans ce cas, on sera deux à le lui dire.

Mais Harry n'était pas aussi optimiste que Ron : pourquoi dès le matin, Hermione avait-elle été soulagée qu'aucun d'eux n'ait mangé de chocolat ? Il avait toujours cru que Hermione et Ron finiraient par sortir ensemble, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, alors pourquoi avait-elle eu cette réaction étrange ? La peur de se retrouver collée à quelqu'un ou... ?

**4**

De leur côté, Hermione et Draco se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, tout en discutant sur la façon de prendre le Choixpeau. Ils marchaient à pas lents, toujours peu habitués au fait de devoir marcher ensemble. En effet, Hermione avait l'habitude de marcher vite, toujours pressée que ce soit pour un cours ou ses devoirs. Malfoy lui prenait normalement le temps de parader au milieu de sa « cour ». Le compromis entre les deux était délicat à mettre en place : devoir faire quelque chose ensemble - peu importait que ce soit une chose aussi simple - les contrariait énormément. La trêve des toilettes avait cessé... mais ils savaient tous deux que s'ils échouaient à se séparer, le bref passage aux toilettes ne serait pas le pire des moments qu'ils devraient partager. Hélas.

- Bon tu as une idée pour voler le Choixpeau ?

- Pas voler, Malfoy, _emprunter_. Juste le temps de lui poser quelques questions, sur le sortilège et sur les tableaux des Fondateurs. Après on le rendra.

- Je ne suis pas certain de le restituer intact si ce bout de chiffon crasseux ne nous aide pas..., grommela-t-il. Enfin, va pour emprunter. J'imagine que tu as une idée ?

- Pas vraiment non. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sortilège pour emprunter un objet en toute discrétion ? Tu pourrais le jeter et...

- Non, désolé. C'est ton idée, c'est toi qui l'exécutes : je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre à dos Dumbledore. Donc ce sera toi qui lancera le sort et toi encore qui sera responsable en cas de problème, fit Draco avec un soupçon de mépris.

Hermione se mit à lui broyer la main en un geste de contrariété qu'elle ne put réprimer.

- D'accord, tu ne veux pas te salir les mains, hein ! Cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Disons plutôt que je tiens à me faire discret cette année. Et arrête de serrer ma main si fort.

- C'est un peu tard pour dire ça, ironisa Hermione. Et je fais ce que je veux !

- Tu es intelligente et tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. M'écraser la main ne t'avancera à rien sauf peut-être que la prochaine fois, je ne t'aiderais pas pour ta jupe.

- Aucune importance : j'ai déjà résolu le problème alors c'est inutile de me menacer, répliqua Hermione sans s'expliquer davantage. Je te rappelle que nous sommes ensemble dans la même galère, alors tu as tout intérêt à m'aider à emprunter le Choixpeau.

- Voler, glissa Draco.

La jeune fille choisit de ne pas relever et poursuivit :

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en chargerai, tant pis. Il faut juste nous mettre d'accord et trouver un plan de diversion, voilà tout.

- Je sais.

- Car pendant ce temps, j'utiliserai un accio Choixpeau en sortilège non verbal. Il faudra que tu sois dos à Albus...

- Je sais.

- ... Pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce que je fais. Tu me cacheras comme tu es plus grand que moi.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de dire ça, oui ! Il nous manque toujours le moyen de détourner son attention, le temps que le Choixpeau arrive dans mes mains !

- Je sais et je vais t'embrasser, déclara Draco, tout grimaçant.

Mais il paraissait résigné à faire face à cette terrible épreuve.

- _Pardon_ ?, dit Hermione en s'arrêtant net de marcher.

- Pour le distraire, bien sûr ! Quoi, tu pensais que c'était pour toi ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es complètement fou !

- Je n'ai jamais eu de plainte, amour. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que je t'apprendrais quelque chose ? Comme ça, Weasley pourra me remercier !

La jeune sorcière avait fermé les yeux et essayait visiblement de concentrer sur quelque chose pour chasser sa colère :

- Quoi encore ?

- Je compte, lâcha Hermione exaspérée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas faire quelque chose que je pourrais éventuellement regretter. Comme te crucifier ou que sais-je encore.

- Parce que j'ai parlé d'un baiser ? Bon sang, ne soit pas si pudique, ce n'est qu'un baiser !

Elle ne répondit pas. Draco comprit tout à coup :

- Attends tu veux dire que... jamais ? _Jamais_ ? Mais... et Krum ?

- Je refuse de répondre Malfoy. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi un baiser distrairait Dumbledore ?

- Granger... Tu connais les probabilités pour que je t'embrasse spontanément ?

- Nulles, répliqua-t-elle. Et même dangereuses.

- Parfaitement, nulles et... Comment ça, dangereuses ?

- Je sais parfaitement me défendre Malfoy. Passons.

- Bref ça devrait le surprendre, j'imagine qu'il ne s'attendra pas à ça ! Et donc tu pourras utiliser ton accio en toute discrétion !

- On ne pourrait pas trouver autre chose ?

- Bien sûr amour si tu as une meilleure idée, sachant que nous sommes liés et qu'aucun de nous ne peut vraiment le distraire à cause de ça...

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence, alors qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément une autre idée.

- Alors,t toujours pas d'autre idée ?

Le ton était moqueur.

- C'est une idée idiote.

- Mais tu n'en as pas d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- La ferme Malfoy.

- Je suis choqué amour. Sincèrement choqué. Après tout, nous sommes le couple de la Saint-Valentin, c'est bien normal que nous nous embrassions !

- Ca t'amuse, hein de me mettre mal à l'aise comme ça !

L'expression moqueuse de Draco disparut pour laisser place à un froid mépris :

- Tu n'as pas idée. Ce sortilège m'a collé avec toi, il faut bien que je me venge sur quelqu'un, non ?

- Mettons tout de suite les choses au point : si tu oses glisser ta langue dans ma bouche, je te mors sans hésiter. Compris ?

- Tu as l'art de refroidir les amoureux. Ca doit être pour ça que tu es toujours seule...

Ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille située au deuxième étage, et qui dissimulait l'un des accès menant au bureau du Directeur.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était un choix de ma part ?, riposta-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh, mais bien sûr... Et Weasley ?

- Quoi encore avec Ron ? Tu m'as déjà dispensé tes précieux conseils de drague tout à l'heure, je te rappelle.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas, il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel :

- Tu attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas, c'est ça, j'ai raison, n'est-ce ? Tu es trop timide pour le faire !

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce sujet puisse autant te passionner, fit platement Hermione sans répondre.

Et pour cause, puisqu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle enrageait qu'il parvienne à lire en elle si facilement. Etait-elle si transparente ?

- Bon allons-y, poursuivit-elle.

En effet, la gargouille avait bougé pour dévoiler un escalier. Avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre, Hermione s'y était déjà engagée : il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre puisque les escaliers montaient tous seuls. De toute évidence, ils étaient attendus.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu essayer de revoir leur « plan », la porte s'ouvrit :

- Ah parfait, je vous attendais !, dit Albus avec entrain.

Hermione était à Poudlard depuis plus de six ans, mais elle avait l'impression que le sorcier ne changeait pas. Il portait toujours ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune ; ses cheveux, sa barbe et sa moustache, étaient toujours argentés. On aurait dit qu'il avait arrêté de vieillir. Hermione prit le temps de détailler le bureau du Directeur ; elle y venait plus rarement que Harry et chaque fois, il lui semblait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste repérer où se trouvait le Choixpeau.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione s'assit la première et Draco n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rapprocher le second siège du sien, pour ne pas tomber comme le matin.

- Je vous avais demandé de passer, mais je pensais que vous l'auriez fait plus tôt, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Temps pour quoi ?, s'inquiéta Hermione. Pour nous séparer ?

- Non c'est impossible, la reprit Albus. Enfin je voulais dire plus beaucoup de temps pour vous préparer pour ce soir.

- Ce soir, quoi ?, intervint alors Draco.

- Eh bien Monsieur Malfoy, je vous rappelle que Mademoiselle Granger et vous-même devez danser ensemble.

- Non, répondit automatiquement et de façon synchrone le couple de la Saint Valentin.

- Si vous êtes d'accord sur une chose, vous le serez pour d'autres, dit Albus sans avoir l'air de prêter la moindre importance à leur refus ferme.

- Nous ne danserons pas ensemble, expliqua posément Hermione. C'est hors de question.

- Vous devez danser ensemble. C'est une très vieille tradition et si vous ne le faites pas… Eh bien, vous risquez d'être collés davantage, expliqua le facétieux directeur.

- Comment ça davantage ?, répéta Hermione.

- Plus seulement par la main.

Elle le regarda horrifiée :

- Quoi, par la jambe ?

Déjà elle se voyait marchant dans les couloirs avec Malfoy... Et les toilettes, la douche ? Oh par Merlin, ce n'était même pas envisageable !

- J'accepte !!, firent-ils tous les deux ensemble.

Visiblement, ils avaient pensé aux mêmes inconvénients en même temps, encore une fois de façon synchrone.

- Parfait. Vous trouverez vos robes de bal dans les appartements de Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous donnerai votre emploi du temps demain matin, lors du petit déjeuner. Comme Mademoiselle Granger suit beaucoup de cours, il n'est pas aisé à mettre au point... Bref, je vous ne retiens pas plus longtemps et je compte sur vous pour le bal : vous danserez sur la première chanson.

- C'est juste une danse, alors ?, fit Hermione soulagée.

- Bien sûr : vous ouvrez le bal, voilà tout. Mais rien ne vous empêche de danser plus longtemps.

Hermione retint à temps une réflexion sarcastique.

- Il y a juste une chose essentielle, intervint Draco. Je vous demande de bien vouloir interdire les photos durant toute la durée d'action du sortilège. Je n'ai aucune envie que ma famille l'apprenne ainsi, car qui sait ce qui pourrait alors se passer. J'ai une tante particulièrement sujette aux réactions démesurées, voyez-vous.

- Bien sûr, cette chère Bellatrix, comprit Albus. Il est vrai qu'il lui est déjà arrivé de méconnaître la portée de ses actes... Toutefois, pour les photos, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux rien faire : je crois savoir que vous avez déjà été photographiés.

Hermione observait Malfoy du coin de l'oeil : il semblait d'un calme olympien et avait cet horripilant petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se trouvait au milieu d'autres Serpentards. Il était ce parfait crétin arrogant qu'elle connaissait depuis six années. Oui ce crétin qui essayait maladroitement de lui sauver la vie devant quelqu'un qu'il méprisait profondément. C'était incohérent. Peut-être avait-il dit la vérité : il faisait tout ça pour éviter de traîner un cadavre derrière lui. Cela serait bien plus rassurant.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez au moins veiller à ce que cela ne se s'ébruite pas hors de l'école.

Le sourire bon enfant d'Albus disparut et il redevint ce puissant sorcier qu'Hermione avait déjà aperçu lors de moments critiques :

- Monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux pas empêcher les élèves de communiquer avec leur famille : quoique je fasse, votre mère et votre tante seront bientôt averties de la situation, de même que votre père, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. J'ignore pourquoi le sortilège vous a choisi tous les deux, mais il y a une chose que je peux vous promettre : il n'arrivera rien à Mademoiselle Granger tant que vous resterez dans le château. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'éviter de vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard tout le temps que durera ce sortilège, ou du moins pas sans un Professeur pour veiller à tout danger.

- J'en déduis que vous savez que nous ne resterons pas collés toute l'année, fit Draco.

- C'est exact. J'ajouterai que vos craintes concernant votre tante sont parfaitement fondées : elle abhorre ce sortilège pour en avoir déjà été victime...

- Ma tante ?, fit Draco surpris.

A ses côté, Hermione eut un bref sursaut : Bellatrix était mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange et elle savait, grâce à l'arbre généalogique du Manoir Black, qu'il y avait une différence d'âge d'environ huit ans entre eux : ils n'avaient jamais été à Poudlard en même temps.

_Nda - Selon l'encyclopédie Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange est née en 1951 et a effectué ses études à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard de 1962 à 1969. Or il est également indiqué que Rodolphus a effectué ses études dans la maison de Serpentard, mais au début des années 1970..._

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le sortilège de la Saint-Valentin _pouvait_ échouer. Hermione se sentit beaucoup plus légère.

- Parfaitement. Bien, j'ai encore des préparatifs à réaliser pour le bal de ce soir, alors je vous laisse vous préparer, conclut Albus en se levant.

En signifiant par là que leur entretien était clos. Hermione donna un discret coup de pied à Draco, qui lui jeta un regard méprisant en réponse, avant de se lever pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

La jeune fille avait largement eu le temps d'observer le bureau de Dumbledore, cette large pièce circulaire au capharnaüm soigneusement organisé : en effet, tous les objets relatifs aux quatre Fondateurs étaient soigneusement disposés sur les étagères d'un même meuble. C'était ainsi que l'épée de Godric était posée tout près du Choixpeau... Depuis quelques instants, elle se concentrait, prête à lancer son sortilège d'attraction. Tout en repoussant cette vague appréhension qu'elle éprouvait à propos de cette stupide idée de baiser... Car embrasser Malfoy était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

- Au fait, Hermione, autant répéter pour ce soir.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut conclure la danse par un baiser, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais...

_« Non mais, il n'aurait pas pu trouver une excuse plus crédible ? C'est un Serpentard, oui ou non ? »_

Draco attira Hermione à lui de sa main libre, tout en se déplaçant légèrement pour cacher la jeune fille. Avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il murmura seulement :

- A toi, amour.

_« Accio Choixpeau !!! »_

Et Hermione sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en acceptant cette idée de diversion. Une grave erreur qui n'autorisait aucun retour en arrière.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces contre les siennes mordillées à force de stress. Il était si proche qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer la fragrance de son corps. Légère et enivrante. Et s'il n'y avait que cela... Il y avait cette main posée doucement sur ses reins, chaude et caressante. Et celle posée sur sa nuque, toute aussi taquine et légère. _Il était doué._ Elle était forcée de l'admettre. _Vraiment doué, même._

Plus encore avec ses lèvres, douces et persuasives, quémandant une réponse avec délicatesse, sans rien imposer. Hermione eut un étrange vertige alors qu'une inconnue prit les commandes. Elle fut à peine distraite par un morceau d'étoffe qui vint effleurer l'une de ses mains avant de tomber à terre dans un bruit soyeux, car déjà elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres et d'une langue timide, elle effleurait cette bouche tentatrice. Les mains sur son corps parurent électrisées à ce simple contact, se faisant plus présentes, plus exigeantes.

Quelqu'un gémit doucement et le baiser timide se transforma en un baiser torride. Hermione se sentit envahie par un désir accompagné d'un grande curiosité : celle de découvrir... plus !

Lorsque tout à coup Draco la repoussa presque brutalement, avant de déclarer :

- ...On doit aller... se préparer. Allez viens !

Et il la tira par la main sans lui laisser le choix, avant de refermer la porte sur eux deux. Hermione eut un retour brutal à la réalité, avec un brusque écoeurement d'elle-même et de celui qui lui faisait face :

- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, accusa-t-elle aussitôt.

Mais avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore se rouvrit.

- Au fait, Mademoiselle Granger, vous oubliez quelque chose.

Et il leur tendit le Choixpeau avec un sourire narquois :

- Prenez-en soin et rendez-le moi le soir, voulez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à avoir eu cette idée... Bref, n'oubliez pas le bal de ce soir.

La porte se referma, les laissant seul. L'escalier se mit lentement à redescendre pour les conduire au deuxième étage.

L'un comme l'autre restait obstinément silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'Hermione se permit une simple remarque :

- Au moins, nous avons le Choixpeau : ce cauchemar va prendre fin.

Sa voix n'était pas comme d'habitude, d'ordinaire sûre et presque tranchante. Elle était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, ou plutôt par ce qu'elle venait de faire...

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas grâce à toi : tu as laissé tomber le Choixpeau. Mais à quoi tu pensais ?

Tant mieux, il n'avait pas perçu son trouble.

- Bon d'accord, il fallait le distraire mais tu crois que c'était la peine de gémir, et de te coller contre moi comme ça, hein ? Si jamais ça se sait... Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu sois ainsi, amour.

_Amour_. Depuis le matin, ce petit mot l'avait agacé avant de devenir une insulte. Là ce n'était plus que deux syllabes affilées et blessantes. Bizarre.

- Comment ça ?, voulut-elle pourtant savoir.

- Excitante. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais menti sur cette histoire de premier baiser ! C'est sans doute ton côté gryffondor sainte nitouche qui m'a poussé à te croire...

Hermione eut mal que quelqu'un - même ce damné Serpentard - puisse penser qu'elle ait menti sur quelque chose d'aussi simple.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un rire incrédule :

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

La jeune sorcière serra les dents :

- Laisse tomber, et occupons-nous du Choixpeau.

- Tu sais pour finir, je vois de nouvelles possibilités à notre infortune mutuelle..., sous-entendit Draco. Toutes _très_ intéressantes.

Hermione s'arrêta pour le forcer à lui faire face :

- Arrête ça. Tu me dégoûtes !

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu m'aurais menti, fit-il froidement.

- De un je n'ai pas menti et de deux, tous les Serpentards sont des adeptes du mensonge, alors excuse-moi mais tu es mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit !

- Exact, mais toi, une Gryffondor... mentir !

- Je-n'ai-pas-menti !

- Alors comment expliques-tu ton baiser enthousiaste ?

- ...Tu es doué, voilà tout, répliqua Hermione en laissant tomber.

Inutile d'argumenter pendant des heures : elle avait deviné qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise sans une véritable réponse.

- Comme ça, je suis doué ?

- Tu as eu la réponse à ta question, alors n'insistes pas.

Ils se remirent à marcher. Hermione excédée par cette conversation stupide, marchait d'un bon pas. Draco la suivait sans tomber.

- Je suis... doué, répéta-t-il toujours incrédule.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup, contraignant la jeune fille à faire de même. Il la fixa de ses yeux gris tout en cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie en elle. Puis il dit dans un souffle :

- Toi aussi, amour. Tu sais, on ferait des étincelles ensemble.

Hermione eut une curieuse sensation qui disparut aussitôt sous la froide logique de son esprit :

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, Malfoy. Bien puisque c'est réglé, il est temps de nous occuper du Choixpeau.

Elle se remit à marcher, sans plus le regarder.

Draco en aurait hurlé de frustration. N'importe quelle fille l'aurait embrassé à nouveau et là, peut-être aurait-il pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau. N'importe laquelle, mais non : il était tombé sur la seule de tout Poudlard qui lui résistait avec une volonté inébranlable. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas par hasard, si effectivement le Choixpeau choisissait ses victimes.

Seulement il refusait de succomber et d'aller, lui, l'embrasser pour avoir le coeur net. Il ne ferait pas cela, pas avec elle, ce serait une déchéance. Le plus étrange était que l'idée d'embrasser une sang-de-bourbe ne provoquait plus le fou rire habituel intérieur - mêlé de mépris et d'ironie - et qui l'avait saisi en début de journée. Alors il fit appel à la raison : agir ainsi serait signer son arrêt de mort.

C'était un argument plus convaincant. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Car même s'il n'envisageait qu'une seule nuit pour satisfaire sa curiosité - et sans aucun doute la sienne - cela suffirait à le condamner aux yeux du clan des Malfoy. Et Draco ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas avec son père en prison et sa tante au Manoir...

Son visage arbora son expression la plus froide et il suivit Hermione en silence dans les appartements réservés aux Préfets de Gryffondor. Jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à lui malgré leurs mains collées. Il devina sans peine qu'elle ne réfléchissait qu'à une seule chose et ce n'était pas lui : elle cherchait comment faire parler le Choixpeau... Elle était vraiment différente des autres filles. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important : c'était la première fois qu'on l'ignorait autant et il découvrait que ce n'était guère agréable.

* * *

**La chanson vient du film 4 : il fallait une chanson que n'importe quel jeune sorcier anglais pouvait connaître et apprécier. Ne voyez rien de caché dans le choix du texte que j'ai inséré dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par ce chapitre, c'est ma principale angoisse parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire !**

**Enfin, si vous passez à la Japan Expo, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon stand : vous aurez de bonnes surprises dans mon fanzine, en plus de la fic sur les origines de la Saint-Valentin. N'hésitez pas à me mailer pour plus de détails ou pour mon précédent fanzine ! Bon j'y retourne pour qu'il soit prêt parce que j'ai pris du retard...**

**Edit : comme me l'a fait remarqué Phaine, il n'y a pas besoin de déboutonner une jupe (en fait j'avais écrit ça avec un pantalon alors j'ai juste changé le mot pantalon par jupe) Bref, je suis vraiment fatiguée pour faire des erreurs aussi évidentes (et ça se voit que j'ai horreur de porter des jupes...!!!)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard mais ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

_Couple__ : Draco / Hermione, pas de slash !!

* * *

_

**J'avoue, ce chapitre fut long à poster alors qu'il était prêt depuis longtemps. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels (qui ne sont pas réglés) du style déménagement, déprime, problèmes au boulot et de santé... Bref des choses qui amassées ensemble ne motivent pas franchement pour s'occuper de tout ce qui concerne l'écriture.**

**Ceci explique pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le Troisième Oeil n°7, je n'arrivais pas écrire la suite de « mariage sorcier ». Par contre je serai dans le TO 8 et aussi le 9.**

**Actuellement, je suis en train de cogiter pour mon fanzine qui sortira cet été. En effet, comme je l'ai indiqué dans ma bio le Magic Diary n°1 est toujours disponible et comprend notamment deux one shot sur le sortilège de la St-Valentin, le premier sur la mise en place du sortilège, le second sur le couple Helga/Salazar. (Envoyez-moi un mail pour connaître les tarifs)**

**Pour le Magic Diary n°2 (Japan Expo 2008), il y aura deux autres one shot (dont j'espère celui sur Lily et James), la suite du Harry/Draco et de ma fic originale, et peut-être un one shot HPSS.**

**Enfin pour mes autres fics en cours, je vais essayer de me botter les fesses. Il ne faut pas hésiter à me rappeler à l'ordre... !**

_J'ai répondu aux reviews comme d'habitude. Pour __Phaine, Slyth, Melissa, Lou-la-Vénusienne, Cathy, Solenn M, Le quatro Malfoyien, Hermionegranger06, Flora, Sheryne, Marika, Elana, Chalix, LoLo, Nyna, Nanou, Lorane, Clementine, OupsLove, Alice, vous trouverez la réponse à vos reviews ici : melindra . livejournal . com / 21395 . html_

_Pense-bête de l'auteur_ : Draco a la main droite collée à la main gauche de Hermione.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**1**

Albus Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau. Il rangea son appareil photo avant de feuilleter d'un air satisfait un vieil album de photographies. Il existait depuis l'invention de l'appareil photo et sur presque chacune de ses pages jaunies, il y avait la photo d'un jeune couple. Certains s'embrassaient, d'autres se contemplaient presque béatement. Oui, que des photos de couples... sauf une : oui, une jeune femme semblait sourire comme à une secrète ironie, toute seule sur la photo. Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule à sa connaissance qui avait mis en échec le sortilège de la Saint-Valentin de Poudlard et qui cachait avec sa main gauche. Et pour cause... Albus ne put retenir un soupir peiné en se remémorant cette malheureuse Saint-Valentin de 1968.

Puis il tourna une autre page pour contempler une photo qu'il avait toujours apprécié : celle de James et de Lily. Et comme si les personnages de la photo se sentaient observés, ils arrêtèrent, très gênés, de s'embrasser.

- La prochaine fois j'espère que ce sera Harry... Il mérite tant quelqu'un pour lui, murmura Albus pour lui-même en effleurant la photo du bout des doigts.

Le couple sur la photo s'enlaça tendrement en souriant et Albus ferma lentement l'album. Bon maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à développer la photo qu'il avait prise alors que le jeune Malfoy et Hermione étaient... occupés. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de nouvelles photos : le jeune Colin Crivey semblait très productif.

En tout cas, leur idée pour le « distraire » pendant que la jeune fille empruntait le Choixpeau était originale. Lui-même n'y avait pas pensé à l'époque.

**2**

Hermione referma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son univers familier, mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle ne retrouverait la solitude studieuse de sa chambre seulement lorsque Malfoy ne serait plus collé à elle.

- Jolie chambre, Granger, commenta simplement Draco. Très... colorée.

Hermione aimait sa chambre et se moquait de l'avis forcément partial d'un Serpentard. En tant que Préfet, elle avait le luxe inouï d'avoir une chambre pour elle seule, dans un internat surpeuplé. Au début, cela avait signifié des soirées d'études calmes. Mais l'ambiance de la salle commune lui manquait, alors elle y était rapidement retournée pour y travailler : il y avait à l'époque les jumeaux et leurs plaisanteries, et puis Harry et Ron qui avaient besoin d'elle pour les devoirs. D'ailleurs c'était son devoir de Préfet d'être présente là-bas, non ? Par contre, elle avait pris le temps d'aménager sa chambre, en ramenant plusieurs photos de ses parents et plusieurs bibelots. Elle avait même accroché au mur une lithographie représentant un bouquet de fleurs rouges. Sa décoration était toutefois quelque peu compromise par les piles de livres posées ça et là en vrac. Son bureau était quant à lui recouvert de pochettes contenant tous les cours qu'elle suivait. Et les tiroirs de sa commode n'étaient pas correctement fermés car ils débordaient de vêtements. Même si elle était contrainte de porter un uniforme, la jeune fille aimait avoir d'autres vêtements pour sortir à Pé-au-Lard.

- Presque rangée, enfin sauf pour les livres, ajouta-t-il en prenant un cadre de photo puis en le reposant.

- J'attends une bibliothèque pour ça, répondit distraitement Hermione.

Elle posa le Choixpeau sur son lit et s'assit en face de lui. Draco resta obstinément debout :

- Et maintenant, amour ?

Elle l'ignora et fit à l'intention de l'objet :

- Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes victimes du sortilège de la Saint-Valentin. J'ai lu dans l'un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque tu étais l'un des éléments essentiels pour que ce sortilège fonctionne.

Le bout de chiffon resta muet. Hermione poursuivit :

- En fait, la famille de ce Serpentard me tuera sans hésiter dès qu'ils seront informés de la situation. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite, ça parait évident.

- Tu es sûre que ce chiffon crasseux t'entend ?

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais nous indiquer comment mettre fin au sortilège, ou alors au moins nous indiquer où se trouvent les tableaux perdus des fondateurs : eux pourraient peut-être nous aider.

- Ca ne sert à rien...

Hermione se mordit les lèvres tout en réfléchissant.

- Arrête de te faire ça, tu t'abîmes les lèvres, amour.

- Il faut peut-être le porter, dit-elle tout à coup. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Elle prit le Choixpeau tout en parlant avant de le poser sur sa tête, dans ce geste qu'elle avait eu de six années plus tôt.

- Rien du tout amour. Rien du tout.

Draco était fasciné par l'intelligence et la capacité de concentration de la jeune sorcière. Et puis si quelqu'un pouvait les sortir de là, il était forcé de reconnaître que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle...

- Allez, aide-nous, implora-t-elle.

- _Ah, Hermione Granger. Je vois que Gryffondor te convient parfaitement._

- C'est vrai, pensa Hermione sans parler. Mais _lui_, il ne me convient pas du tout.

_- Les unions les plus durables ne se construisent pas en un jour,_ répondit le Choixpeau. _Et celle-ci sera très réussie... Je pense que vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs choix..._

- Je vais mourir, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le but du sortilège ? Allez, dites-moi comment faire ou alors dites-nous où se trouvent les tableaux des fondateurs.

_- Les tableaux des Fondateurs ? Tu es sûre ?_

- Certaine ! Tout plutôt que de rester collée avec cet idiot.

_- Mmh... Non. De toute façon, ils refuseront de vous aider : ils ne l'ont jamais fait en mille ans, alors... Fais confiance au jeune Malfoy, il te protégera. Il n'est pas pareil que son père. Enfin, je crois._

- Quoi, mais non ?!, s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix.

- Il n'a rien voulu dire, je suppose.

Draco s'était assis près d'elle.

- Exact.

Elle enleva le Choixpeau et il le lui prit :

- Laisse-moi essayer.

_- Vous êtes têtus tous les deux._

- Elle va mourir si vous ne vous aidez pas, fit Draco en silence. Et la soirée risque d'être longue pour toi si tu ne nous réponds pas... Nous ne sommes pas prêts d'abandonner !

_- Pourquoi t'en soucier, ce n'est pas ton problème, si ?_

- ... Un cadavre collé à ma main, ça fait désordre. Bon plus sérieusement, si tu ne peux pas nous aider, tu peux nous dire où trouver les tableaux des Fondateurs.

_- Ben tiens. Juste comme ça. _

- Exactement.

_- Oh ça va, vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! Faites marcher vos méninges, vous savez déjà où ils sont. Mais je suis certain que Hermione trouvera avant toi en tournant la bonne poignée de porte avec la bonne pensée... Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, je dois travailler ma chanson pour la prochaine rentrée. _

Draco enleva le Choixpeau, furieux :

- Cette loque poussiéreuse passe son temps à parler par sous-entendu ! Il a parlé de « tourner la bonne poignée de porte avec la bonne pensée... »

- Ca ne veut rien...

Elle s'interrompit, tout en mordillant à nouveau ses lèvres.

- Ecoute, on verra ça après le bal. J'ai une petite idée...

- Le bal, c'est vrai..., soupira Draco. Nos robes de bal sont chez moi, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton grinçant. Et puis j'ai faim, il est tard.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es vraiment comme Ron en ce qui concerne la nourriture : tu as toujours faim.

- La ferme Granger.

Les rares réserves de patience de Malfoy s'amenuisaient à l'inverse que sa faim augmentée surtout quand on parlait de Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête, incapable de le comprendre : il semblait apprécier leurs réparties tout en se plaignant de la situation. Elle le fixa, tout à coup plus tranquille qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant devant elle, comme si d'une certaine façon, les choses se mettaient doucement en place. Comme s'ils trouvaient tous deux leur rythme avec ce sortilège abominable.

- Dis, je crois que j'ai une idée. Et si, avança-t-il, on trouvait un autre moyen de nous séparer ?

- Quoi, avouer notre amour profond et sincère ?, ironisa Hermione.

- Se couper la main.

- Malfoy...

- Attends, faisons ça sous la forme d'un pari ! Celui qui perd le fera, et puis ira à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion de régénérescence.

Hermione le regarda à la fois choquée et attirée par cette solution radicale :

- Oui, mais les membres que l'on fait repousser par magie ne sont que des...

- Succédanés affreux de l'original, oui je sais. Mais entre ça et rester toute notre vie comme collés...

- Quel serait l'objet du pari ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Malfoy, tu es un Serpentard, tu sais forcément ce que tu comptes proposer !

- Celui qui abandonnera... je veux dire, qui ne cherchera même plus à trouver une autre solution pour mettre fin à tout ça, devra se couper la main. Cela me paraît... raisonnable.

- Ca parait logique... et équitable. Sauf si nous arrivons à convaincre les Fondateurs. Donc tu penses que la situation va durer longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Simplement le premier de nous deux qui craque et l'accepte devra se couper la main. Comme ça, tu pourras arranger les choses avec Weasley.

- On verra. J'imagine qu'il existe un sortilège que devra utiliser le gagnant de ce « pari » pour... décoller la main.

- Un sortilège de Découpe Chirurgicale devrait faire l'affaire.

- Tu as pensé à tout Malfoy.

Il aurait aimé dire c'était le cas. Il y avait juste une inconnue dans l'équation qui venait de tout bouleverser : ce baiser. Car plus que la réponse d'Hermione, c'était la sienne propre qui l'avait surpris. Une part de lui souhaitait à tout prix récidiver l'expérience, tandis que l'autre, la froide et terrifiante Serpentard, s'en désintéressait totalement, lui disant qu'il était un Malfoy. Et c'était tout.

- Tu acceptes le pari ?, demanda-t-il enfin.

Hermione contempla leurs mains liées, main gauche et main droite. Si jamais elle perdait, elle mettrait un gant sur sa « nouvelle » main pour la cacher, voilà tout. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune raison de perdre ce pari : Malfoy devenait trop dangereux pour elle. Beaucoup trop depuis ce baiser.

- J'accepte. Et toi ?

- J'accepte aussi.

- Voilà une décision que je ne pensais jamais avoir à prendre, commenta la jeune fille un peu décontenancée par la situation.

- La vie est faite de choix : tout ce qui compte est de faire les bons, fit-il avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

- Sans doute.

La cloche du dîner les interrompit. Hermione se leva :

- Il va falloir aller manger devant tout le monde...

Son ton était rien que moins enthousiaste.

- Hors de question : en plus, on doit encore s'habiller pour ce maudit bal et si les robes ne conviennent pas, je vais devoir modifier l'une des miennes pour pouvoir la porter.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Comment ça ?

Il la fixa de ses yeux gris et glacés :

- Je suis un Malfoy : tu crois vraiment que je vais ouvrir un bal dans des guenilles sur le dos ? Désolé, mais j'ai une image à entretenir. On devrait se dépêcher d'aller chez moi.

Hermione en avait un peu assez de subir les changements d'humeur du jeune homme : par moment, il semblait presque sociable, à d'autres son ironie mordante avait vite fait de la blesser, et puis enfin, il pouvait être effrayant. Comme lorsqu'il avait suggéré ce pari, avec une froide logique : à l'entendre, se couper la main semblait presque normal...

Elle le suivait en silence après avoir pris soin de prendre un pyjama au cas où elle ne puisse pas revenir dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il ne lui ait même pas demandé si elle avait de son côté une robe de bal convenable. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas racheté depuis le bal des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année et sa robe était devenue bien trop serrée.

**3**

Les couloirs étaient à nouveau et par chance déserts : les élèves se trouvaient déjà dans la salle à manger, s'attendant sans doute à les y trouver tous les deux, pour jouer leur rôle de victimes de la Saint-Valentin. Le supplice d'être dévisagé par plusieurs centaines d'élèves leur était encore épargné. Pour l'instant, car lorsqu'ils ouvriraient le bal, seuls au milieu de la piste de danse ce serait une autre histoire.

Elle fut distraite un moment par la découverte de leurs robes de bal. Elle s'était attendue un peu à tout. Des robes avec trop de dentelles, comme la robe de Ron en quatrième année. Ou encore avec des couleurs de mauvais goût, ou avec des motifs de décoration surchargés.

Les deux robes étaient posées sur le lit du jeune homme. Elles étaient blanches, très blanches avec des attaches et de boutons argentées, qui leur donnaient un air de robe de marié du plus mauvais aloi. Il n'y avait aucune autre fioriture. Hermione fit un effort de mémoire et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient semblables à celles de tous les couples des autres années qui avaient du se soumettre à l'obligation d'ouvrir le bal... Elles semblaient impossibles à mettre mais en les essayant, Hermione découvrit qu'un sortilège - certainement créé par une sorcière couturière - permettait de les enfiler même lorsque vous aviez la main collée à celle quelqu'un. Draco avait fait la grimace en voyant les robes, mais cet immense avantage l'avait convaincu de porter la sienne.

Comme pour le midi, leur dîner avait été servi dans le petit salon des préfets. Et comme pour le midi, les petits pois et l'entraide étaient de rigueur... Ils mangèrent en silence, un peu tendus d'être bientôt le point de mire de tous les élèves.

- Si jamais... si le sortilège perdure, finit par demander Hermione, comment va-t-on faire pour dormir ?

- Comme pour les toilettes : ensemble, répondit Draco tout en finissant sa troisième part de dessert.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme dans la chambre d'un garçon, d'un Serpentard avec toutes ces couleurs hideuses et glauques, fit-elle franchement.

- Et tu crois que le rouge et or tapageur c'est mieux ?

- Non c'est chaleureux, mais c'est un mot que tu ne peux pas connaître.

- Bon écoute puisque tu ne veux pas dormir dans ma chambre et moi dans la tienne, il ne nous reste plus qu'à dormir dans le couloir : au moins nous serons mécontents tous les deux ! Et je suis sûr que Rusard sera ravi…

- Comment, mais comment arrives-tu à… à prendre les choses avec autant d'indifférence !, finit par crier Hermione. Comme si _rien_ n'avait d'importance !

Draco s'essuya posément les lèvres avant de poser sa serviette.

- Tu n'es jamais contente, que veux-tu que je te dise !, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et quand j'essaie d'être conciliant, tu me cries dessus !

- Ce n'est pas ça dont je te parle, corrigea Hermione excédée. Comment fais-tu pour être si… _indifférent_ ?

- Je ne le suis pas, fut la réponse immédiate. Mais j'essaie de rationaliser ce qui se passe. Et j'attends que ça passe, voilà tout. On a apprend très vite à se contrôler dans ma famille. Bon, on a encore un peu de temps avant le bal...

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Malfoy. Et c'est tout ? Comme ça ? Alors que tu peux être si insultant la plupart du temps...

- Ah tu crois que la situation a changé parce que je ne te lance pas du « Sang-de-Bourbe » à toutes les phrases, peut-être ?, releva Draco avec énervement. Tu veux me dire à quoi ça servirait ? Tu ne sais pas que tout l'art de l'insulte est de la placer au bon endroit, au bon moment ?

- Non parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait par le passé, alors tu comprendras que je ne te crois pas !

- Là tu es en train de m'insulter !

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?, ironisa Hermione. Tu devrais te couper la main pour ton manque d'observation.

- Je sais que nous avons fait un pari, mais quand même ! Enfin, je crois que je vais gagner.

- Ah oui, et comment ?

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, _amour_...

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !!

- Pourquoi, _amour_ ?

- Parce que toi en train de dire ce mot, c'est une incohérence. Comme si tu étais capable d'aimer !

Les mots moururent et le silence s'installa. Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea dans un soupir las. Hermione dut s'asseoir elle aussi :

- Tu es vexé par ce que j'ai dit ?

- De temps en temps j'aime apprécier les qualités du silence. Alors, je t'en prie amour, à moins que tu en sois incapable, j'aimerais goûter à nouveau à ce silence qui m'est refusé depuis que nous sommes collés, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine emphase.

Mortifiée, Hermione se tut. Tant et si bien, qu'elle entendit la respiration de Draco devenir de plus en plus paisible. Pour finalement s'endormir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se contenta d'écouter sa respiration, lente et profonde, tout en le dévisageant attentivement.

Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé beau. Quand il était éveillé, il avait toujours cette arrogance qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes et qui le rendait souverainement déplaisant. Mais là, dans l'abandon du sommeil, elle reconnut à contre coeur qu'il avait les traits fins et réguliers. Ses lèvres entrouvertes qui n'étaient plus pincées et ne laissaient plus sortir d'inepties, semblaient esquisser un sourire vulnérable, tout en exprimant une certaine sensualité. Son nez droit, la marque de sa famille, avait une certaine beauté. Et ses cheveux toujours noués en catogan adoucissaient encore le tableau, car lorsqu'il les avait courts et coiffés en arrière, cela appuyait son arrogance innée.

Elle finit par détourner le regard, presque troublée, chassant de son esprit le souvenir de ce baiser : ce n'était pas encore le moment pour y penser. Quand elle serait seule, pas avant. Et comme pour se venger d'avoir trouvé Malfoy « regardable », elle se dit pour elle-même :

- Et pendant que Môssieur dort, on perd du temps. On devrait déjà être habillés.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune Serpentard endormi.

- Et pourquoi est-il fatigué ? Mauviette, grommela-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas une mauviette, murmura Draco sans ouvrir les yeux, mais il se trouve qu'un problème dans les dortoirs m'a empêché de dormir une partie de la nuit. Alors je suis fatigué.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu m'as déjà dit que les élèves de Serpentard se blessent régulièrement tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans les cachots la nuit…

- Bah de toute façon je finirais bien par le savoir, dit Hermione en levant leurs mains collés.

- C'est vrai... Bref en journée je récupère souvent. Et je manque certains cours. Snape me le permet parce que nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Nous prenons une nuit de « garde » chacun notre tour.

- Eh bien, si demain nous sommes toujours collés, tu ne manqueras plus de cours.

- Je peux être insupportable quand je n'ai pas assez dormi.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je te signale que c'est pareil pour moi lorsque je manque des cours ! En attendant, si on ne se dépêche pas...

- Je sais, ce satané bal, fit le Serpentard en se levant lentement.

Ils mirent un certain moment à mettre leurs robes, mais ce qui prit plus de temps, ce fut bien Draco devant son miroir. Il lissa d'une main sa chevelure aux boucles souples pour tirer ses cheveux en arrière : son visage retrouva aussitôt sa dureté coutumière.

- Tu devrais éviter de faire ça, ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune fille.

- Et c'est toi, l'experte aux cheveux en bataille qui me dit ça ?, se moqua-t-il aussitôt sans s'interrompre.

Hermione contempla son visage dans le miroir où Draco se mirait comme à la recherche de la plus petite imperfection après s'être rasé avec soin : il avait raison, ses boucles folles et indisciplinées encadraient son visage comme pour l'étouffer. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait jamais belle... sauf si elle utilisait plusieurs flacons de Mise-en-Plis comme en quatrième année. Et encore.

- Aide-moi plutôt à les attacher.

La jeune fille, vexée, répliqua :

- D'accord et tu dormiras par terre.

- Quoi ?

- On jouera à pile ou face juste pour savoir dans quelle chambre on dort. Après tout puisque tu aimes les paris, cette idée devrait te plaire.

- Pourquoi ne pas...

- Non, on ne pariera pas sur celui des deux qui dort par terre.

- J'allais dire « pourquoi ne pas en reparler tout à l'heure », fit Draco avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Et puis avec nos mains collées, cela me parait difficile à mettre en oeuvre. De toute façon peu importe, on va être en retard.

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à gérer sa brusque angoisse : elle allait devoir danser en public - ce qui en soit n'avait pas une grande importance - mais surtout avec Malfoy. Tout le problème était là.

**4**

Albus faisait les cents pas, très ennuyé : les deux vict... Non, _élus_ de la Saint-Valentin étaient très en retard et les élèves s'agitaient de plus en plus, impatients de profiter du bal. Il eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il les vit _enfin_ franchir le seuil de la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion. Albus était très satisfait des centaines de petits coeurs qui volaient par magie et des angelots qui se baladaient avec leur arc doré : on lui avait suffisamment reproché ses nains déguisés en cupidon lors du Bal des Trois Sorciers. Cette année, il avait veillé à tous les détails sauf un : ses victimes étaient en retard. Il prit le Choixpeau des mains d'Hermione qu'elle lui tendit puis demanda, quelque peu énervé :

- Dites-moi un peu ce qui vous a retenu. Vous avez plus d'une demi-heure de retard !

- Son séjour dans la salle de bain, répondit Draco avant même qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Vous savez ce que c'est.

Il jeta un regard éloquent à la jeune fille.

- Non mais, tu crois que...

Albus avait déjà fait signe au groupe des Bizarr'Sisters de commencer à jouer.

- Dansez : tous les élèves ont suffisamment attendu comme ça pour s'amuser, ordonna le directeur tout en les poussant vers la piste de danse.

Il s'écarta pour amplifier sa voix d'un sortilège et déclarer à toute la salle :

- Bienvenue à notre bal annuel de la Saint-Valentin qui va enfin commencer. Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce retard, mais je vous rassure, le bal s'achèvera un peu plus tard ! Et comme chaque année, le couple uni cette année par l'antique sortilège de Poudlard va ouvrir le bal, seul sur la piste ! Voici Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, notre nouveau couple de la Saint-Valentin, applaudissez-les comme il se doit !

Si les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle applaudirent poliment, ceux de Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent très vite. Et un lourd silence régna parmi les élèves de Serpentard, car aucun ne voulut applaudir... Au contraire, l'une d'elle en particulier détailla en sourdine plusieurs techniques de meurtre à ses camarades qu'elle envisageait de mettre en application très rapidement.

Hermione accrocha brièvement le regard noir de rage de Pansy Parkinson tout en marchant vers le centre de la piste : elle comprit immédiatement que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- Au fait, tu sais danser ?, demanda son cavalier.

- Je ne te marcherai pas sur les pieds si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

- Tu es sûre que c'est tout ce que tu veux me faire ?, susurra Draco avant de l'enlacer contre lui.

Hermione ne put contrôler une brusque rougeur qui envahit ses pommettes.

- Arrête ça, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Comme tu veux, amour.

Et il prit la main libre de la jeune fille pour lui faire un baise main.

- Tu rougis encore, constata-t-il infiniment satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?, fit-elle furieuse et gênée. Démontrer que je suis amoureuse de toi pour gagner ce fichu pari à cause d'un simple baiser ? Eh bien non, alors arrête ça et dis-moi : qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco surpris par sa réaction si vive.

Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Hermione eut l'impression d'apercevoir le véritable Draco, celui qui se cachait parmi tous ces masques. Comme s'il était lui-même surpris de sa propre obstination à la provoquer, et que cette surprise l'avait dévoilé un instant, montrant sa vulnérabilité.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car quelqu'un venait de lui taper doucement sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Albus : c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi contrarié.

- Vous _devez_ danser, je vous le rappelle ! La chanson est commencée depuis un moment !

Il ne s'éloigna que lorsqu'ils se mirent enfin à danser.

Hermione sentait la paume chaude de Malfoy sur sa hanche, son souffle tout proche et ne comprit pas : elle avait déjà dansé auparavant et la proximité que nécessitait la danse ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Draco faisait le même constat : il avait dansé régulièrement lors des réceptions de ses parents. Alors aucun d'eux ne dit un mot avant la fin du morceau, chacun muré dans ses pensées.

Et au moment où ils s'éclipsaient à la fin de la danse, Albus leur dit d'un ton narquois :

- Quoi pas de baiser pour la fin de la danse ?

Aucun des deux ne sut que répondre, mais tous deux rougirent dans un bel ensemble...

**5**

Harry était à côté de son meilleur ami lorsque le couple de la Saint-Valentin fit une entrée d'autant plus remarquée qu'ils étaient très en retard.

Lorsque les jumeaux avaient acheté un nouveau costume de soirée à leur frère pour respecter la promesse faite à Harry l'année précédente, Ron avait choisi avec beaucoup de soin. Il comptait alors sur cela pour oser inviter Hermione et danser avec elle au bal de la Saint-Valentin. Il avait longuement hésité pour choisir, comme beaucoup d'élèves, un smoking simple et très élégant. Lorsqu'il avait revêtu ce costume, dans le miroir il avait vu un homme et non plus un gamin qui commençait à se raser. Il s'était dit que, puisqu'il se voyait autrement, elle le ferait aussi.

Alors quand Ron vit Hermione, sa main gauche collée à celle de Draco, il pâlit tout à coup. Puis il rougit. Ils marchaient d'un pas égal, presque harmonieux. Il était trop loin pour se rendre compte de l'attitude crispée de la jeune fille ou le pli rageur des lèvres de jeune Serpentard. Il rougit sous la colère et la déception, puis il pâlit à nouveau lorsqu'il réussit à s'approcher et à voir l'expression de Hermione. Il restait partagé entre sa peine pour elle et sa jalousie.

Le tout sous le regard perplexe mais attentif de son meilleur ami, celui qui essayait de lui remonter le moral depuis qu'il savait. La seule chose que Ron trouva à dire fut :

- Bon, je ne vais pas pouvoir danser avec elle ce soir, je crois bien.

- Non effectivement, approuva Harry avec sérieux.

- Mais je suis sûr de gagner mon pari : ils sont comme sur les photos, mal à l'aise.

Harry se retint de lui dire que les « collés » étaient toujours mal à l'aise les premiers temps.

- Bien sûr Ron.

- Je n'ai pas attendu si longtemps pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non !

- Parce que ce serait trop bête. Vraiment trop bête.

Le couple était seul sur la piste et semblait discuter âprement au lieu de danser, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne gentiment les rappeler à l'ordre.

Et lorsque enfin, ils se lancèrent, eh bien... Ils dansaient ensemble certes, mais avec une certaine raideur et visible manque d'enthousiasme.

- Viens Ron, allons danser.

- Pas ensemble, grommela Ron.

Harry éclata de rire :

- Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Allez, crois-moi, Hermione est plus à plaindre qu'autre chose ! Si quelqu'un peut se sortir d'un sortilège pareil, c'est bien elle et tu le sais.

_Si c'est possible_, pensa Ron sans oser le dire à haute voix.

Pour le moment, son seul espoir, c'étaient les photos : sur elles, tant Hermione que ce rat de Malfoy cherchaient à tout prix à se dégager. Il fallait faire confiance à la volonté de la jeune sorcière... et ne pas gâcher le seul bal de toute l'année qui était donné à Poudlard. Ron finit donc par danser, car de toute façon, les « collés » disparurent dès la première danse achevée, sous le regard quelque peu courroucé du directeur...

**6**

- Viens !, lui intima Hermione.

- Mais où...

- La Salle sur Demande, évidemment : les tableaux des Fondateurs sont là-bas ! Tu viens ou je fais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas être « décollé » ?

- La Salle sur... Oh bien sûr « la bonne pensée, la bonne poignée de porte », hein !

- Bien sûr. Je pensais que tu avais deviné depuis longtemps.

Le regard du jeune homme s'étrécit sous la contrariété :

- Arrête ça.

- Quoi donc ?, fit-elle presque avec naïveté.

- De me prendre pour un idiot.

- Non pas pour un idiot, Malfoy, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'y avait pas pensé, tout simplement. Arrête plutôt de tout prendre comme une attaque personnelle, j'ai l'impression que c'est un réflexe chez toi !

Hermione continua à monter les escaliers, très satisfaite de sa remarque, à laquelle il ne saurait répondre, elle en était certaine. Draco soupira et fait remarquable, ne dit effectivement rien. Il contrôlait tout simplement sa colère. Quand votre pire ennemi est sur le point de vous aider, la chose la plus intelligente à faire est de le laisser faire...

- Je me rappelle que les elfes de maison appellent cette salle, la Pièce Va-et-vient, murmura Hermione pour elle-même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le palier du septième étage.

Ils faisaient tous deux face au mur vide, la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet derrière eux.

- A toi l'honneur puisque c'est ton idée, fit alors Draco.

Tout en se disant qu'il était possible que les Fondateurs, même sous leur forme de tableaux ne se laissent pas si facilement approcher. Il serait particulièrement intéressant de la voir échouer, même s'il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde.

Ils arpentèrent trois fois cette partie du couloir, Hermione se concentrant à chaque pas. Mais la porte n'apparut pas.

- Flûte, qu'est-ce qui peut bien clocher ?

La jeune fille se tapotait les lèvres de sa main libre, essayant de trouver la raison de leur échec. Draco aurait apprécier qu'elle trouve un autre moyen de réflexion, car il semblait qu'elle adorait martyriser ses lèvres sous l'effet du stress ou de la concentration. Et il se souvenait parfaitement de ces lèvres-là... Trop même.

- A quoi tu as pensé ?, fit-elle à tout trac.

- Que tu avais les lèvr... Que tu avais l'air concentré.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Donc tu n'as pensé à rien.

- Rien de spécial, oui.

- Tous les deux Malfoy, nous devons nous concentrer _ensemble_ sur les Tableaux !, le sermonna-t-elle.

Si seulement elle pouvait perdre l'habitude exaspérante d'avoir souvent raison !

Ils refirent le même trajet et cette fois la porte apparut. Porte qu'Hermione ouvrit avec soulagement.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était étrange, toutes les fenêtres étaient en hauteur et chacune d'elle était positionnée de manière à ce que la lumière du jour ne touche jamais les tableaux exposés. Car si à Poudlard il faisait nuit, ici on était en milieu de journée. Peut-être que les elfes de maison avaient raison : toutes les salles que l'on peut obtenir correspondaient à une salle qui existait quelque part et que c'était juste un « échange » de salle.

- On dirait un musée, fit tout à coup Hermione.

- Où il n'y aurait que deux tableaux ? Ca m'étonnerait.

Deux immense tableau recouvrait chacun un mur : l'un représentait Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor, le second Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Et chaque couple était dans la même situation que leurs malheureux spectateurs : leurs mains étaient « collées » ensemble.

Hermione fit un pas vers le tableau où se trouvait Godric, et au même moment, Draco s'avança vers le tableau de Salazar. Et comme le matin, ils tombèrent sur le sol pavé de marbre blanc.

Rowena leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil dédaigneux et reprit sa lecture.

- Charmant, commenta Helga. Vraiment charmant. Ah ce sortilège est une véritable réussite !

Salazar consentit à les regarder, juste le temps de lancer :

- Helga... Je ne parviens pas à croire que ce sortilège existe toujours. Il n'aurait pas du s'affaiblir avec le temps ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon choupinet, répliqua la fondatrice de la maison des Poufsouffle.

- Bon sang, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je suis un sorcier pratiquant la magie noire, tu comprends, pas quelqu'un qu'on appelle « choupinet ». Tu sais combien de fois mes confrères se sont moqués de moi avec ça ?

- D'accord mon doudou, renchérit Helga. Je t'appellerai autrement. Je suis sûre que je vais trouver quelque chose d'aussi mignon et adorable que toi.

- Cette femme me rend folle, grommela Salazar. Et ça fait mille ans que ça dure.

- Je sais, fit Helga avec une intense satisfaction.

- Tu pourrais avoir l'air moins contente de toi.

Hermione se racla la gorge et lança, tout à coup très timide :

- Dites... Nous sommes désolés de venir vous déranger, mais en fait on se demandait s'il existait un contre sortilège au sortilège de la Saint-Valentin.

Helga lui sourit gentiment :

- Pourquoi cela, chère petite ?

Pour tout réponse, Hermione leva leurs mains jointes :

- Sa famille va me tuer pour cela.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Salazar tout à coup intéressé.

- Parce que je suis née dans une famille de simples mortels, des moldus.

- Ce qui justifie la peine de mort dans ma famille, compléta Draco.

Helga eut un large sourire :

- Par Merlin ! Ce que c'est romantique ! Vous me faites penser à Roméo et Juliette !

- Euh... Pas vraiment et puis, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, fit Hermione quelque peu désarçonné par l'attitude d'Helga. Et puis comment connaissez-vous Roméo et Juliette ? La pièce a été bien écrite il n'y a que quelques siècles ?

Salazar lui fit un clin d'oeil :

- Il y a d'autres tableaux dans ce musée, et beaucoup contiennent des livres... Et puis Helga est toujours comme ça. Romantique et enthousiaste.

- _Trop_ romantique et _trop_ enthousiaste, oui, corrigea Rowena d'un ton aigre.

Elle avait fermé son livre : de toute façon, elle avait de grandes difficultés à lire avec une main. Godric lui, paraissait complètement indifférent à la conversation plongé dans l'étude d'un vieux parchemin. Hermione se demandait même s'il avait remarqué que sa main était collée à celle de Rowena... Certainement, mais il semblait complètement s'en moquer. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui.

- Mourir n'est pas romantique, lâcha Draco. Et se trimballer un cadavre non plus, notez bien.

- Eh bien, vu comme ça, j'imagine que non, concéda Helga.

- Toi tu es un élève de la maison de Serpentard, devina Salazar. Et toi, jeune fille ?

- Gryffondor.

- Un couple intéressant, commenta Godric le nez toujours dans son parchemin. Pas facile, mais intéressant.

- Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ?, demanda Hermione.

Car elle devinait qu'ils étaient capables de parler des heures, sans aucune notion du temps, en bons personnages de tableaux qu'ils étaient.

- Non, intervint Rowena. Nous en avons fait une règle : pas d'exception, aucune exception en fait. Même pour nous ! Le sortilège a gagné en puissance justement à cause de ça.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous aider ?, balbutia la jeune fille.

Elle était devenue très pâle.

- Plus exactement, même si nous le pouvions, nous ne le ferions pas, précisa Salazar avec un sourire en coin. Cela fait partie du sort lui-même : si nous le défaisons, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il y aura certainement des conséquences.

- Puisque ce sortilège est « ancré » dans le château, indiqua Rowena. Il participe à la magie de ce lieu et réciproquement. Si nous l'annulons, je pense que Poudlard tombera en morceaux. A mon avis, ce sortilège durera bien encore mille ans.

- Encore mille couples, donc, résuma Godric. Mille épreuves à surmonter...

- Elle risque de mourir et cela vous laisse indifférent ?

Salazar lui jeta un coup d'oeil acéré :

- Et toi visiblement, cela ne te laisse pas indifférent... En tout cas, tu seras là pour la protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous intervenions ? Et puis si elle meurt, quelle importance pour toi ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Salazar venait de sous-entendre un certain nombre de choses déplaisantes en quelques questions percutantes, et il avait le sentiment qu'en y répondant, il ne ferait que renforcer les allusions du sorcier.

- Très bien, dit Hermione encore sous le choc de leur refus.

Elle était si sûre d'avoir réussi : après tout, elle était toujours parvenue à résoudre les difficultés sur sa route. Le sortilège de la Saint-Valentin n'aurait du être qu'un simple obstacle. Et puis il y avait Bellatrix...

- Vous être certain que le sortilège n'a jamais été mis en échec ?, insista-t-elle. Même avec Bellatrix Black ?

Les quatre fondateurs la regardèrent, une expression froide et sévère sur l'ensemble de leurs visages :

- Non le sortilège a parfaitement fonctionné, fit Helga. Mais elle... _Elle_ !

- Cette femme est d'une rare cruauté, coupa Rowena.

- Il s'agit de ma tante, glissa Draco tout aussi froidement.

Un nouveau silence, mais cette fois, les Fondateurs regardaient Hermione d'un air compatissant.

- Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, ce sera ton rôle de la protéger, dit enfin Salazar. Même de ta tante. Nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous sommes morts depuis longtemps, il faut bien le dire...

- Juste une dernière question : comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passé avec la tante de Malfoy puisque vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard ?

- Le crois-tu vraiment ?, fit en manière de réponse Godric. Après tout, nous avons créé cette école, tu sais...

Le sourire amusé du fondateur de Gryffondor indiquait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que la jeune fille ignorait. Visiblement, les fondateurs gardaient toujours un oeil sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard, mais sans pourtant intervenir...

**7**

Draco et Hermione restèrent un moment dans le couloir, bien longtemps après que la porte de la salle sur demande ait disparu.

Hermione finit par dire d'une petite voix fatiguée :

- Est-ce que... tu m'aideras ?

- Tu oublies juste une chose Granger ; après tout il reste notre pari, non ?, fit-il sans répondre.

- Justement : j'ai la vague impression que je serais davantage en sécurité si je reste près de toi : après tout, ni ta mère ni ta tante ne prendront le risque de te faire du mal, non ? Et toi non plus, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais surtout pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore cette année. Tu as donc tout intérêt à ce que les choses se déroulent normalement, comme chaque année. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à perdre ce pari, Malfoy.

- Figure-toi que moi non plus.

- Alors nous allons rester ensemble un bon moment, je crois bien, commenta Hermione.

Intérieurement, elle n'en menait pas large. Toute la journée, elle avait essayé de rationaliser la situation en se convainquant que cela ne durerait pas. Qu'elle trouverait une solution, car elle trouvait _toujours_ une solution.

Draco bailla :

- Ecoute, allons dormir. On y verra plus clair demain. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ce soir on dormira dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon lit est plus grand que le tien.

- Tu vas dormir par terre, oui !

- Tu rêves Granger !

- Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit aux toilettes : je te déconseille de dormir en ma présence.

- Ca marche dans les deux sens.

- Oui mais est-ce que tu prendras le risque, Malfoy ? C'est la véritable question.

Il la regarda, l'air mauvais.

- ... Très bien, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Pour une nuit, je veux bien faire un effort.

- Comment ça une nuit ?

- Parce que je suis certain que tu ne vas supporter longtemps la situation et que tu me supplieras qu'on te coupe la main !

- Alors tu me connais vraiment mal.

Intérieurement elle devait admettre que la possibilité était réelle : qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable d'accepter après plusieurs jours d'intimité forcée avec ce Serpentard moqueur ?

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Malfoy.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE (nan, sans rire ! Je vais enfin attaquer la deuxième et dernière partie!)**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à mon contacter pour mon fanzine ou sur la Japan Expo pour cet été. Et merci d'être toujours là malgré ma lenteur !! Bisous à tous !**


End file.
